Vacay
by MotherFaer
Summary: Based, after Dagny's introduction to the crew, Bo, Lauren, Kenzi, Dagny, Vex, Mark, and Dyson all go for a very needed vacation. But as expected, things might not go exactly as planned. Hope you like! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so my other stories have been little one shot type of things. This will be my first attempt at something with chapters, so let me know what you think! Right now I have very vague ideas of where I want to go with this story, but if you have any suggestions, please feel free to offer them. Hopefully this will be something different and fun to kind of break from the general seriousness. However, there will be some adventure thrown in there, of course lol.**

 **I really hope you guys like it so far :) . . . Oh, and obviously I don't own any respective properties.**

The door swung open to the luxury master bedroom suite at the Great Parnassus Resort and Spa. The loud thud and the noisy voices of it's new guest spilled over into the room and echoed in contrast with the beach sounds that had just filled the room seconds before. Sounds that the resort would grow very use to, but not fond of in the next couple of days.

In walked Dagny followed by Kenzi, who was followed by Bo, and Lauren, then Vex, Mark, and Dyson. All carrying and wheeling bags, and all paying no attention to the spectacular room they had just stepped into. Dagny, carrying too many bags for her small frame, tripped causing Kenzi, who was also carrying several bags too big for her size and a huge trunk that could only be guessed to contain an astonishing amount of unnecessarily high shoes, to trip as well. Bo tried to catch them, but only managed to almost drop her suitcase and the 3 bags she was carrying that obviously weren't hers.

Lauren, arguing with Vex and Mark about who should hold the door, artfully dodged the train wreck in front of her, offering no help, as Mark and Vex did the same. They all sat their bags down, Lauren her suitcase and medical bag, Vex his large medieval style trunk, and Mark his backpack and suitcase. Dyson followed in amusement at the scene in front of him, while carrying one average sized duffle bag in hand. He stopped to help the three ladies who were now arguing and loudly fumbling with the excessive amount of bags that were in the doorway and all over the floor.

"Alright, alright, alright!" Bo, tired of all the noise, stood and called the troops to order. The noise slowly silenced as she caught her breath and fixed herself, pulling on her shirt and tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. They all looked at her, waiting to hear what she had to say. Her eyebrows were furrowed like a mother annoyed with her children, which is exactly what it felt like, a bunch of children.

Bo finally spoke after several moments of silence, "Ok, so I got us three rooms." She pulled three identical looking card sleeves with identical matching card keys out of her back pocket. Each having different numbers hand written on the outside of the sleeve.

"This room is Lauren and my room." She held up one of the card keys and handed it to Lauren. "Thank you." Lauren hummed as she securely grabbed the key between her thumb and middle finger, grabbed her bags and headed towards the big wooden, sliding doors further into the room. She figured that was probably the bedroom.

"Second room will be Dagny and Kenz, and last room will be the fellas." Bo held the keys up, one in each hand. One towards the girls who were standing on her right, and the other for the three guys who were standing on her left.

"Uh, I'm going to have to take a no on that one." Dyson said, swiftly grabbing the key out of Bo's hand. "Excuse me?" Bo watched as he grabbed his duffle bag and headed towards the door. "I'm not sharing a room with these two." Dyson said while making a motion towards Vex and Mark. They both acted as if they were offended.

"They're two loud, and messy. Plus, I like my space." He said stretching out his shoulders and motioning to his rather big physique. "Besides, if I come in the room and find Vex wearing a leather thong and chains, I will never be the same." Vex, slightly insulted by the comment, crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Please, you'd only be so lucky." And with a smile and a wink, Dyson was out.

"I guess that means we have the other room." Vex said while trying to swipe the other key from Dagny, who had taken it from Bo and was now playing with it. Dodging him just before he could get a hand on it, Dagny furrowed her eyebrows. "No way! Where are we suppose to stay if you take our room?" she asked. Kenzi nodded in agreement, offering an encouraging yeah and back pap to Dagny.

"I don't know. That's not my problem, now is it?" Vex said while making another swipe for the card, finally getting his hands on it this time. "Maybe we can see if they have another room." Mark offered as a solution. "Nope, these were the last three rooms available." Bo said offering a sympathetic look at the group. "I mean, but what do you expect. We are in Cancun in the middle of July, so . . ." She shrugged.

"Well maybe Kenzi and Dagny can stay in here with us." Lauren yelled from the other side of the enormous suite that looked more like a luxury condo than a hotel room. They all turned to look at her as she stuffed complimentary grapes she had found in the fridge into her mouth.

Bo's eyes had doubled in size at the proposal. Her eyebrows were raised and her jaw was clenched. She tried to get Lauren's attention as she loudly cleared her throat and tried to shake her head 'no' without the others noticing. Lauren, not picking up on the hint, just continued eating the grapes.

"That's a great idea!" Kenzi yelled out, obviously excited. Dagny agreed, nodding profusely and smiling from ear to ear. "It can be like a sleep over, we haven't had one of those in a while." Dagny and Kenzi proceeded to move their stuff into the room. Vex and Mark grabbed their bags and headed out the door.

"Um, I- I don't know if this-" Bo stammered over her words trying to figure out the perfect way to tell the two that she didn't want them to room there. "Lauren, why don't you take this one." She said looking for help from her girlfriend. Lauren looked up, mouth full of grapes, totally unaware of what was going on. Bo narrowed her eyes, tilted her head, and just looked at her. Then, finally giving up, she rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples with a sigh.

The two younger women had already made themselves at home, Dagny eating grapes with Lauren and Kenzi moving luggage around.

"Okay, so me and Bo will be sleeping in the bedroom, and Dagny and Lauren can take the pull out couch." Kenzi said as absolute and perky as ever, turning on her heals to put her stuff in the bedroom.

"Um, no Kenz." Bo said, arms crossed across her chest. "Yeah, how come we have to take the couch?" Dagny asked, motioning towards Lauren. "Fine, you can have the bed. We'll take the couch." Kenzi conceded with an eye roll as she moved towards the couch.

"Um, no." Bo said, arms still crossed. "Me and you aren't sleeping together, and neither are Dagny and Lo."

"Well I know that Bo Bo." Kenzi said leaning in to whisper. "I didn't mean like sleep sleeping," Kenzi said while making a humping motion. "I meant like _actually_ sleeping." Bo rolled her eyes. "I know that Kenzi. Me and Lauren will be staying in the bedroom, and you and Dagny will

be staying out here. On the couch." Bo grabbed her bags and headed towards the bedroom, motioning for Lauren to follow.

Kenzi stood there, mouth agape, slightly offended that her bestie didn't want to share a bed with her. Just then, realization hit. "No, no, no, no, no. If you guys share a bed, all there's gonna be is a bunch of loud outrageous sex at all hours of the night." Kenzi said, trying to stop it before it was too late. Dagny closed her eyes and squished up her face in disgust.

"Yeah, that's the point." Bo called back to her friend, guiding Lauren into the bedroom with one hand firmly placed at the small of her back. Lauren blushed and smirked, knowing exactly what the next couple of days would entail.

Kenzi and Dagny just watched in horror as the wooden panels began to slowly close. Right before they were fully shut, Bo stuck her head out. "Oh. . . And you might want to get some earplugs." The two looked at each other, knowing exactly what that meant.

Bo smiled and scrunched up her nose then retreated into the room. And with that, the doors were closed with a loud thump.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun broke through the huge glass windows of the luxury modern suite. The room shined with the glow of the beautiful Mexican sun and the smells of happiness and fresh beach water flowed into the room.

Bo emerged from the huge sliding doors, smile happily perched on her face. She stood for a minute, closed her eyes and let the sounds of the rolling tides and people at play take over her. It had been a while since she had felt this at peace. She pulled her red kimono shut covering up the black lace bra and panty set she was wearing, and tied it at her waste. Opening her eyes, she walked towards the delicious smell of coffee that was permeating the room and found a hot pot of coffee sitting on the counter in the modern kitchen area.

As she poured herself a cup, she glanced over to the couch to check for its inhabitants. She found Kenzi, sloppily sleeping on her stomach, mouth open and covers thrown everywhere. Bo couldn't help a small smile from creeping over her face as she watched an adorable Kenzi mumble in her sleep. For a second she didn't even realize that Dagny wasn't beside her, where she should have been.

Bo looked around for a second, searching the massive room for her sister. Just as she began to really wonder, the front door unlocked and swung open. In walked Dagny, wheeling a cart with various breakfast items on it. She struggled a bit to get it through the door but once she was in, she stood and took a satisfied breath. Bo watched in surprised anticipation.

"Hey Bo Bo! You're up early!"

"Well, I could say the same for you." Bo smiled as she watched Dagny wheel the food cart into the kitchen. "Where did you get all this stuff from?" Bo said grabbing a piece of bacon off of the tray.

"Well the tray I took from a bellboy in the hall. The food however, was all free downstairs. Cool, huh?" Dagny smiled with excitement at her sister, who was now taking another piece of bacon. "Very cool." Bo kind of chuckled out with a mouth full of food.

"We have orange juice, apple juice, bacon, sausage, eggs, waffles, pancakes-" And with that, Kenzi's head shot up as if a silent bell had gone off in her head. "Pancakes?" Kenzi groggily said as she tussled herself off of the bed.

"Yep, and bananas, oranges, grapes, croissants, and these things." Dagny held up a small pastry. "I don't know what they are but they were free . . . So I took 'em." Bo just smiled and raised her eyebrows in approval as she put a grape into her mouth. By this time Kenzi had found her way to the kitchen and was looking for a plate and some cutlery.

"You seem happy and very well rested." Bo smiled, talking to her sister.

"Yes ma'am, I am. And you know why? Because I'm in Cancun, with my family. And I had an amazing night sleep, in this amazing room." Dagny put her arms out in a dramatic fashion and twirled. "And we're gonna have an amazing time. Life couldn't be better." Bo couldn't help but smile at the girl's happiness. Kenzi just watched and wondered how anyone could be that happy that early in the morning. Dagny stopped twirling, looking straight at Bo, "Oh, and thanks for keeping it down last night." She held her thumb and index finger together and up at Bo in an 'ok' signal and flashed a smile.

"Oh, we actually didn't do anything last night. Lauren was tired." Bo said soberly, still eating some grapes. Both girls looked at Bo, Dagny apologizing with her eyes and Kenzi sort of surprised. Bo sighed, "Yep . . . So we just settled for morning shower sex instead." Both girls nodded; that sounded more like it.

By this time Kenzi had managed to find a plate and fork, and had shoveled several pancakes on her plate. She was pouring mountains of syrup on her pancakes as she maneuvered around the other two women, still half asleep. "Is that why hotpants isn't up yet? You tired her out already?" Kenzi asked, semi interested. "No, she's getting dressed." Bo pointed towards the bedroom door behind her and took another sip of her now lukewarm coffee.

Just then the wooden doors opened to the bedroom and Lauren emerged, happier than ever. "Good morning everyone!" Lauren sang as she made her way over to the other girls in the room. Coming from behind Bo, she stopped, placed her hand on Bo's back and gave her a soft, quick kiss. Bo couldn't help but smile at the kiss and the lingering smell of vanilla Lauren always left as she walked pasted. She watched as Lauren made her way towards the food tray and gave Dagny a loving 'good morning' smile and rub on the back.

Bo couldn't help but notice how beautiful Lauren looked. Her skin seemed to glow and her hair looked amazing as the golden wavy curls rested on her shoulders. Bo's eyes trailed down her body from the white see through tank top down to the light wash cut off jean shorts that made Lauren's ass look absolutely amazing. Bo licked her lips and smiled as she imagined the blue bikini bottom that had to match the blue bikini top that she could see through Lauren's shirt. Bo couldn't help but bite her lip in anticipation of what she would do to that body later.

In all her admiration, Bo had missed the better half of the conversation that the ladies were having. "What do you think Bo?" Bo's eyes shot up to meet Lauren's. "Huh?" Bo stared, eyebrows raised. "Were you even listening?" Dagny asked while moving with a plate full to the round table with Kenzi, who was sitting with her legs crossed. "Of course she wasn't. She was too busy looking at Dr. H- H- Hot over here." Kenzi said, nonchalantly pointing at Lauren and stuffing pancakes into her mouth. Lauren smiled at Bo, making Bo smile in return, before sitting next to Kenzi with a plate mostly full of fruit, eggs, and a few pieces of bacon.

Bo smiled and made her way to the table, sitting next to Lauren. "What do I think about what?" She said, picking a grape off of Lauren's plate. Lauren swatted her hand and tilted her hand in disapproval. "We were asking what do you wanted to do today. Kenz thinks we should just go to the spa and relax all day, while Lo wants to go to the beach." Bo went to answer when she was cut off by Dagny raising her hand to stop her. "Now before you answer all impartial and _shit_. . ." Dagny looked accusingly at Lauren, as Lauren just smiled and looked down. Bo looked at the exchange between the two and smiled, stealing another piece of fruit from Lauren's plate before she could swat her. "I was saying that we should seize the day! Go hiking or something, explore the city a bit. Ya know?"

Kenzi chimed in, "As much as I _love_ to get all sweaty and shit, why are we gonna come to a paradise island to do work? If I'm going to be on vacation, I'm going to _vacate_. Which means laying out and being happy. Which _doesn't_ include staying out in the sun being hot . . ." she looked at Lauren, "Or hiking _anywhere_." She looked at Dagny. "Oh come on guys! Did we really come all this way just to do nothing?" Dagny protested. Kenzi instantly started to nod while Lauren thought for a minute then followed in a nod. Dagny sighed and shook her head.

Bo raised her hand. "May I put in my input?" Bo asked like a timid school girl. "Yes you may Ms. Dennis." Lauren said, bowing her head and playing along with Bo's little game. "Not if you're just gonna agree with Lauren so that you can see her in her bathing suit in hopes of getting her naked tonight." Dagny deadpanned. "Oh, I'm getting her naked tonight. For sure." Bo said matter-of-factly while nodding. Lauren just grinned and tilted her head in agreement as she put a fork full of eggs into her mouth. "I was gonna say though, that the beach may not be a bad idea. Kenzi can lay out- IN the shade of course." She said quickly before Kenzi could cut her off. Kenzi looked at her, eyes narrowed. "Under an HUGE ass umbrella, _completely_ shaded . . . Plus, there'll be hot shirtless guys." Bo said, raising an eyebrow at her bestie. "I'm in." Kenzi said while standing up to put her now empty plate into the sink.

"And you Dagny, you can explore the beach." Dagny was not satisfied with this solution and rolled her eyes while crossing her arms. "You could find seashells and stuff like that. Plus, you can go surfing, and waterskiing, and snorkeling and all that stuff." Bo tried to further convince her. Dagny's curiosity was peaked. She looked at her sister, who was giving her a look that read 'am I right?'. Dagny tried not to smile as Bo smiled and raised her eyebrows before poking the younger girl in the side, earning a soft chuckle and a smile. "Fine! Fine." Dagny said before pointing a finger at Bo and giving her a stern look. "But I better get someone's phone number." Dagny went, taking her empty plate to the kitchen.

"Should we ask the guys? They might want to do something else." Lauren asked, genuinely concerned. "Nah, they'll be fine with anything as long as it includes boobs and booze." Bo said while trying to swipe a piece of bacon off of Lauren's plate. Lauren hit her hand with a smirk and wide eyes. "No, why didn't just get your own plate?" She said trying to keep Bo from taking anymore of her food. "'Cause I like your plate way better." Bo said with a suggestive smirk, before offering a pout. Lauren looked at her adamant in her stance, before finally giving in to Bo's adorable face. Knowing she had won, Bo smiled and opened her mouth wide like a baby chick ready to be fed. Lauren smiled, feeding Bo a piece of bacon, before placing a swift kiss on her now greasy lips. Bo scrunched up her face and innocently grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Dyson sat, reclined, in a beach chair, sunglasses on and hands behind his head. He stretched his legs and wiggled his toes as the sand blew over his flops. Despite his wolf, this is where he felt at home, on a beach with lots of girls and the sun in his face. He reached down and grabbed the still ice cold beer that sat in the sand. He threw his head back and chugged, letting out a satisfied 'ah' when he was done. He was happy.

Just as he went to smile, which was something he didn't do very often, a huge beach ball hit him, dragging loads of sand in his face and lap. As he tried to get the sand from out of his mouth, Mark ran up. He had found some girls to play volleyball with and was happily making friends. He stopped in front of his father, wearing blue ocean shorts that looked like they belonged to a ten-year-old and a white tank top that showed his farmer's tan.

"My bad." Mark said while grabbing the ball and running back to his new friends.

Just as he left, Vex and Bo walked up, stepping over Kenzi, who was soundly asleep on a beach towel with a pair of huge sunglasses and huge umbrella over head. She had on a black one-piece bikini that was open on the sides and most of the middle. She had been almost completely catatonic for the last hour or so, only getting up to take a sip of her Mojito from time to time.

Vex sauntered over to Dyson, handing him another beer. Vex was garbed in a bright yellow speedo with the word Mexico on the ass in huge lime green letters and what could only be explained as sunshine pasties. His huge sunglasses matched his assemble perfectly. He plopped down in the beach chair next to Dyson that was slightly shaded by a huge umbrella, earning him an annoyed flinch from Dyson. Ignoring Dyson, he took a sip of the Blue Lagoon in his hand.

Bo on the other hand, sported a black 2-piece bikini that was definitely in Bo Dennis fashion. The razor back top and plunging neck line perfectly showed off her sculpted back she had been working on leading up to the trip and complimented her cleavage to the fullest. Her amazing abs and toned ass was just an added bonus to the show. Her curled hair flowed in the breeze and her expensive glasses made her look very important. All what you would expect from Bo Dennis at the beach.

Bo made her way over to a beach towel next to Kenzi and took a seat, holding a beer in one hand and a Sex on the Beach in the other; it was only fitting. Mark, seeing they had returned, excused himself and ran over to grab his beer from Bo. He sat down on the sand and leaned back against Vex's legs, clearly exhausted. They all sat and watched, periodically taking sips of their drinks.

They were happy. They didn't need to talk or anything, the satisfied sighs that periodically came from each one of them was enough to know that they were having a great time.

"Hey, where's Lauren and Dagny?" Mark asked looking up at Vex. Vex just shrugged and went back to his drink.

"They went to see how much the jet skis were." Bo said, also taking a sip of her drink. Just then, Dagny and Lauren ran over, obviously excited.

"The guy said he's gonna give us free lessons." Dagny huffed, completely out of breath. "Really?" Bo asked, slightly amused. "Yep, I think he's into Dagny." Lauren mused with a grin. "No way! He was too busy checking you out." Dagny softly shoved Lauren, slightly knocking her off balance. Lauren just laughed and shyly rolled her eyes.

The pair started to strip off their clothes down to their swim suits. Dagny was the first to finish, wearing a cute pink and white frilly bikini. She ran ahead, too happy to contain her excitement, blonde curls glistening in the sun. "Come on, Lo! Hurry up!" She yelled back.

"I'm coming!" Lauren said through a laugh, trying to quickly remove her clothes. She towered over Bo as she threw her white tank top to the sand and wiggled her tight shorts down her long legs. Bo couldn't help but stare. Lauren ran off, leaving a speechless Bo to admire all of her assets. Lauren's bikini barely covered the essentials, but Bo was definitely not complaining. She peered at her girlfriend, who was now sauntering across the sand holding hands with Dagny. She moved her glasses down on the bridge of her nose and looked over the top as a smile crept over face. She was definitely enjoying the view.

Bo suddenly got the feeling that someone else was watching too. She swung her head to the left to find all three of her friends ogling at the same thing she had been looking at. Their mouths slightly agape and eyes big with eyebrows raised at attention. Vex slid his glasses down to get a better view. Bo didn't like it.

Bo cleared her throat, slightly getting their attention. "Umm . . .?" She said, hitting Dyson's leg for him to stop. He looked at her, regaining his composure. "Sorry, its just . . . Wow doc." "Yeah, who knew that that's what the doctor was working with under those lab coats." Mark said, adding his two cents. "I knew." Bo said looking back at Lauren, who was now lifting one leg to get on the jet ski. The four ogled together, all smiling and nodding in various ways.

Bo caught herself and turned back to the guys, who were looking a little too hard for her liking. She wasn't jealous, she just didn't like people looking at her girlfriend like they were touching her with their eyes. Only she could do that.

"Hey!" She said, snapping them out of their trans. "Sorry." Dyson and Mark apologized, trying to look away at anything else but Lauren. Vex continued to peer however, taking a sip of his drink. Bo hit his leg, but he just continued to look. "What? I don't care, she's hot." He said nonchalantly. He began to squint, trying to get a better look. "Is that . . . A belly ring*?" Dyson and Mark's heads both snapped up trying to get a better look at this new found information.

Bo just grinned in proud delight. "Yep." Bo said nodding and licking her lips. Again suddenly not liking their looks, she grabbed a hand full of sand and threw it at them. "Stop looking at her like that!" The boys all coughed and whined about sand getting in their eyes.

"Oh great! Now I have to go get another drink." Vex whined, obviously upset. "Yeah, me too." Mark stood, putting out a hand to help Vex stand. "I'll come with." Dyson grunted as he stood out of his chair. They all fumbled over each other, Dyson pushing them in annoyance, before walking off towards the bar.

Bo sat back, leaning on her elbows, content with her friends and her life.

…

The rest of the day had been full of beach play and lots of laughs. As the sun set over the water, they all decided to have a bon fire in one of the fire pits that were conveniently placed on the beach. The seven gathered around, all bundled up in beach towels and blankets.

Bo, Dyson, and Vex all sat in beach chairs, sipping on beers. Mark sat near Vex's feet, leaning up against his legs while Vex occasionally played in his hair. The rest of the girls had run off to get drinks and had returned with a cooler filled to the brim with ice, beer, and wine coolers, becoming the heroines of the night. Kenzi settled into a beach chair across from Dyson while Dagny sat in the sand between Bo and Kenzi.

Lauren had been giving out drinks to everyone when Bo grabbed her waist, pulling her down into her lap, and wrapping her up in the huge blanket she had been bundled in. Lauren just laughed, and Bo laughed at Lauren's laughter. They cuddled into each other, Lauren with her head leaning back against Bo's shoulder, and Bo occasionally placing a kiss on Lauren's shoulder and neck.

The group sat like that for hours, just talking and laughing about anything and everything. They had never been happier. The girls had made several trips back to the ba,r so they were all adequately drunk and tipsy, some way drunk than others. But it didn't matter, it only made the conversation that much better and the jokes that much funnier.

"Truth or dare?" Kenzi asked to no one in particular. The lot of the group seemed interested, while Dyson and Bo, being the least drunk of the group and knowing that this may not be the best idea with several drunk fae and humans, knowing looked at each other.

"Dare!" Lauren eagerly screamed holding her beer in the air and drunkenly smiling. "Nope." Bo said, covering her back up into the blanket.

"Guys, I don't know if this is such a good idea." Dyson warned

"Come on, D Man. We're all adults here. Well most of us at least." Kenzi added, looking at Dagny. "Back me up here Bobalicious."

"I actually agree with Dyson on this one." She said offering an apologizing glance as she tried to control a giddy Lauren.

"Oh, come on. We'll play nice." Vex added with an eye roll.

Bo and Dyson seemed to simultaneously sigh, before saying okay. Both with the feeling that nothing good could come from this.

"Okay Kenzi, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to . . . Chug that entire beer."

"Is that all Mesmer? Please, give me something I don't do on a regular." She smugly raised an eyebrow before tossing her head back and loudly gulping down her newly opened beer. They all watched, and chanted 'chug' as she drank. When she was done, she removed the bottle from her lips with a loud pop and let out a loud 'ah'.

The group all cheered and whooted in her victory. Kenzi just smiled, bowing head and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before letting out a huge burped that even startled her a little. They all laughed.

"I wanna go next." Dagny said, obviously tipsy. This was the first time that she didn't have to sneak to drink in front of them, and she was taking full advantage of it.

"Okay, Valkyrie. I dare you to kiss Mark." Vex and Dyson were not too happy about this.

"Kenzi."

"What?! It's a harmless kiss. I didn't say where . . ."

Mark giddily smiled. Him and Vex hadn't labeled themselves as a couple yet and he most definitely was into girls. Plus, Dagny was cute, so he wasn't opposed to it. Dagny and Mark just looked at each other then shrugged before both moving to their hands and knees and leaning in. Until finally, their lips met for a quick peck before, both blushed and retreated back to their places in the sand.

"Okay Vex, your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Party pooper." Mark muttered before smiling and shoving Vex's legs. Vex just tussled his hair in response.

"Okaay. What is the craziest thing you've ever done. Like EVER." The crew all looked at Vex with anticipation as a looked of contemplation came across his face.

"Craziest thing I've ever done? Hmmm . . . Well, once there was this chamber maid and I licked her-" Before he could continue the group interrupted with a resounding "HEY!"

"Whoah!"

"Come on dude!"

"Really Vex?! Really?!"

"There are children here." Kenzi said covering Dagny's ears.

"What?! She asked!" Vex shot back, obviously upset that he had been robbed out of his turn.

"Just- Move on, okay." Bo said, shooting him a warning glare.

"Fine. Truth or dare, succubus?" Bo looked at Vex not sure if she wanted to play. Then she looked at the rest of the group, who sat waiting for an answer.

"Uh . . . Truth." She hesitantly answered with a swallow.

"How many people have you fed with since we've been here?" He smugly asked. The group instantly got awkward. It was obvious that none of them agreed with this line of questioning.

"Come on dude. That's not cool." Dyson said motioning towards Lauren with his eyes. Lauren just stared down at the sand, awkwardly playing with her beer bottle.

"Yeah, we've only been here a day." Mark sort of whispered in Vex's direction.

"Yeah I know. And I bet its been like twelve." Vex whispered out the joke with a smile, a little too loud for everyone to hear.

With that, Bo couldn't help but smirk in an attempt to reign in what she was really feeling. It took everything in her not to jump up and punch him in his face, but she knew he was drunk. And to be honest, she didn't really care about him. She cared about the blonde sitting on her lap that had obviously gotten extremely sad and uncomfortable at the question. So for her sake, she stayed calm.

"Well, if you must know Vex. None." The rest of the group was sort of surprised by the answer, but decided not to question it or push it further. Vex and Bo just uncomfortably glared at each other. Both smiling, but for different reasons.

"Okay." Mark said to break the awkward silence and move the game along, "Dyson- Dad, your turn."

"Oh no, I'm not playing."

"What? Come on man."

"Nope."

"Fine. Lo, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Lauren answered, with a new found smile on her face as she sat up in anticipating.

"Huh? I would've pegged you as a truth girl for sure. Okay, fine. I dare you to . . ." Mark looked around for something to dare, until finally his face changed with a mischievous glare. "I dare you to run down into the water . . . Completely _topless_."

"But the water's probably freezing . . . . . . . . Okay." Lauren shrugged, and stood before starting to strip her clothes off.

"Wait, what?" Bo said, sitting up with wide eyes.

"Oh, this should be good." The group all began to stand up and gather themselves to make their way down to the water.

"Uh, no. That's not happening." Bo sternly protested, standing up and stopping Lauren from pulling off her top. As much as she wanted to see this, she knew that it would be something that Lauren would not have appreciated in the morning.

"Why not?" Lauren asked, like a child who had just been reprimanded.

"Because babe, even though drunk Lauren thinks this is a good idea, tipsy Bo knows it most definitely is not." Lauren just offered a smile, like a 6-year-old who knew that they were going to get in trouble but didn't care, and stripped off her tank top before running down to the water where the others had staggered their way to. Bo attempted to grab her but failed, and grabbed her blanket before heading after her.

Lauren ran back and forth as if it were a game of tag. And although drunk Lauren was extremely cute and it was fun seeing Lauren so carefree, Bo knew that if she didn't catch her soon, Lauren would be topless for all to see. Drunk Lauren was way faster than sober Lauren, so before she knew it, Lauren was standing up to her knees in water and a small crowd of more than just their friends had assembled.

"Lauren. I'm so serious! Do not take off your swim suit top." She sternly glared, as if she were a parent disciplining a rebellious teen. Lauren smiled a devilishly mischievous smile and slowly untied the strings on her bathing suit top, before completely pulling it off.

And with that her top was off and flung into the sea. All of Dr. Lauren Lewis was exposed for their family and a couple of dozen strangers to see. And the array of gasps, laughs, hoots, and hollers only made matters worse. Lauren just stood there, hands on her hips, proud as could be.

Bo felt a mixture of pride and mortification. Before she could even think to do anything, Lauren extended her arms, closed her eyes, and fell back into the water. Bo's protective nature instantly kicked in, and she raced out into the dark water to get her girlfriend.

"Please, somebody, _anybody_ tell me you're getting this." Kenzi laughed as she watched in drunken disbelief.

"Oh, I'm getting it. _All_ of it." Mark snickered as he held up his phone to record the scene unfolding before them. Vex was now literally rolling in the sand laughing, while Dagny covered her mouth in disbelief and tried to hide the smile that was on her face.

Dyson just stood shaking his and watching. "I knew this was a bad idea."

…

…

*Just in case you're wondering and haven't seen it yet, Lauren (Zoie Palmer) does ACTUALLY have a belly ring. Check out season 2, episode 16 at about 42:44 and season 5, episode 2 at around 15:16 if you want to see it. It is well worth it lol :)


	4. Chapter 4

Bo had managed to get Lauren and herself out of the water without drowning, and move the crowd along with a couple of threats and some glares. The group had decided to cut the game short and go play some drinking games with a group of people gathered at the beach bar a couple feet away.

Bo had been watching from a far with Dyson by her side. Both of them drank beers and occasionally snickered at their drunk family and their new friends. Kenzi had been babysitting the bar and throwing back drink after drink. Bo thought that she might beat her record of 13 shots in one night if she kept up and would have to be carried back to the room at the rate she was going, but Kenzi held her own. Kenzi spent the night policing Dagny, who was on her 10th shot and had already had 3 beers and a couple mixed drinks. She had stopped her multiple times from making out with every guy and girl that came her way.

The boys continued to play a risky game of strip or dare with a group of strangers. They had almost drank their weight in alcohol before moving on to play a rousing game of beer pong with Lauren, who had become quite the life of the party. She had started a keg stand, and several games of _never have I ever_ , _fuck marry kill_ , and _2 truths & a lie_, all involving alcohol of course. She had also managed to start a dance competition, which she had tried to get Bo to join but was humbly denied. Bo was so happy to see Lauren in her element and being happy with new friends.

Bo knew it was time to call it a night however, when she heard Lauren suggest they do belly shots and offered to go first. With that, she rounded up the troops and insisted everyone go back to their rooms.

"What?! I'm not even drunk!" Vex stumbled over his words as he tried vigorously not to fall over. "I am a centuries old Mesmer. We pride ourselves in being able to hold our liquor."

"Yeah me either, I'm not drunk. I'm just getting started!" Kenzi hooted before trying to run back to the party. Bo caught her by her waist and pulled her back.

Mark just sat in the sand, glazed eyes and drunk smile on his face. "I'll take these two back to their room." Dyson said, standing Mark up and leading a mumbling and cursing Vex back towards the hotel.

"I most definitely . . . _Am_ drunk." Dagny laid prostrate in the sand. "Oh, get up. I raised you better than that." Kenzi said yanking Dagny up. "If, I taught you anything, I taught you how to hold your liquor. Now come on, we're going to Dyson's room. He'll _definitely_ have more booze."

"Kenzi, I'm serious. No more partying tonight. You go _straight_ to Dyson's room." Bo called as she watched the two girls hold each other up and stumble towards the hotel. She had seen Kenzi way more drunk and in way worse situations than this, so she knew she could trust her to get there alright.

"Yes yes, I know. _MOM!_ " Kenzi called back antagonizingly. Bo just snickered and made a mental note to call Dyson to make sure they had gotten there safely.

"And where are we going?" Lauren sloppily asked as she hung over Bo's arm.

"We are going back to our room."

"Mmmm, I know what that means." Lauren smiled, eyes half closed and glazed. Bo couldn't help but grin at Lauren's train of thought.

…

Bo had every intention of getting Lauren into the room, getting her into a change of clothes, and putting Lauren into bed so she could sleep off what Bo knew would be a major headache in the morning. But as soon as she had gotten into the room and managed to close the door, Bo was slammed against the wall with such a velocity that it made the pictures on the wall shake.

Within seconds, Lauren's mouth was pressed against Bo's mouth, and her tongue was moving everywhere. Her eyes were closed, but her actions were deliberate and her hands moved with a mind of their own. Bo just stood there pinned against the wall in shock. Drunk Lauren was way more aggressive and way stronger than sober Lauren. She was also sloppier and more frantic, which Bo in some ways found endearing and sexy.

Before she knew it, Bo found her hands on Lauren's waist, pulling her in, and kissing her back. She tasted like alcohol and salt water, and her hair was still wet. For some reason though, none of these things deterred Bo in the slightest. As she began to reciprocally remove Lauren's clothes, Lauren kissed her neck leaving a trail all the way down to her shoulder before leaving a sharp bite that made Bo seize in delighted pain.

They stumbled clumsily through the room towards the sliding doors and then into the bedroom, still kissing and removing each other's clothes. Lauren's hands drifted down Bo's body as Bo led her back towards the bed. Without warning, Lauren's hands slid into Bo's swim bottoms, and Bo could feel Lauren smile at how wet she had made her. Bo loved Lauren's cockiness, it only made her want her more. So she pushed an already off kilter Lauren back onto the bed, which made Lauren giggle like a school girl.

Before she knew it, Bo was leaving a trail of kisses and bites down Lauren's newly exposed stomach. In her head she knew she should stop and get Lauren to bed, but for some reason she just kept going. Lauren just moaned and giggled in response, which was not what Bo was use to. Bo was use to intellectual, sexy banter and a good game of cat and mouse, but drunk Lauren was way more submissive and could not keep a very good train of thought.

Bo had made her way down past the belly ring, on to the top of Lauren's swimming bottoms. She lingered a bit, letting her tongue trail just underneath the fabric, hands securely placed on Lauren's thighs holding her in place. Lauren squirmed and giggled as Bo's tongue tickled her.

"Bo?"

"Mhhmm."

"I have to pee." With that, Bo's head shot up looking at a very drunk Lauren. Not wanting to move but also not wanting Lauren to pee in their bed, Bo slowly began to get up.

"Okay . . ."

"Wait! . . . I don't have to go anymore."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhhmm." Lauren hummed as she pulled Bo back down into her position. Just as Bo was about to resume her actions with a very happy smile on her face.

"Bo?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think I'm going to come." Bo shot her head back up, confused and stunned at what her girlfriend had just said.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm dehydrated. That's why my pee went back up. It was my body's way of trying to preserve body fluid and keep me somewhat hydrated. I doubt if I didn't have enough water to pee that I'm going to have enough water to come . . . "

Bo was amazed that even in this state, Lauren was able to spurt off medical knowledge as if it were nothing. Bo wasn't even sure if what she had said was even accurate, but it was still impressive. It only made her want her more, but she knew she shouldn't. So she didn't.

"Okay, sweetie. We're gonna get you some water and get you to bed." And that's exactly what she did.

…

The blaring sounds of trumpets rang through the room, followed by whistles and guitars. The music continued to swell and swell, filling the once silent room with upbeat rhythmic music.

Bo instantly regretted changing her ringtone to mariachi music in order to get in a more 'vacationy' mood. Bo groggily moaned as the obnoxious sound jarred her out of her sleep. She managed to barely pry her eyes open and was met by a comatose Lauren. Her blond hair was mangled halo around her face as she laid sloppily thrown and tangled up in the bed.

Bo felt around the bed for her phone, before finally barely getting a hold on it and glancing at the time. It was 6:23am, and seeing as they had just gotten into the room barely 3 hours ago, Bo was all prepared to ignore whoever was calling and go back to sleep.

That is until she got a hazy glance at the name. Evony. Evony never called, unless she needed something or wanted to speak to Lauren. So why was she calling now? Why this early in the morning?

Bo, slightly more awake, slid out of bed and walked into the living area, closing the door behind her, as not to wake up Lauren.

"Hello?"

"Well, hello there! How is my favorite succupussy doing?"

"Evony. You better have a _damn_ good reason for waking me up this early in the morning."

"What? I can't just call to check up on my new bestie on her lovely vacation that I was not invited to?"

"First of all, I'm not your bestie. Second, we did invite you. You told us that you'd rather slide down a giant cheese grater butt ass naked than spend any amount of time with us in any God forsaken place we deemed acceptable for a vacation."

"Oh yea . . . Well, what evs. And I wasn't talking about you. Where's Lauren?"

"She's sleep. Can I take a message?"

"Awe, tired her out already?" The silence on the other end of the phone told Evony that she should start talking, and fast.

"I need her."

"For what?"

"For a little _job_ , if you will."

"Nope, we're off the clock. Thanks though."

"So, you're not even going to hear me out?"

"Listen, I promised everyone a 'fae bullshit' free week, and I'm going to keep that promise. So, bye Evony."

"Even if that _bullshit_ could potentially help you, Lauren, and your little pe- I mean Kenzi?"

Bo hated that Evony knew how to get her interest. ". . . Speak. And fast."

"Well, I was going through some things of mine and came across a little story that, let's just say, _peaked_ my interest. Long story short, a long time ago there were several small little villages located all around the world that were inhabited by humans. One day, all of a sudden, the ground shifted and all of these villages collapsed simultaneously, causing several thousand human deaths worldwide. Now, this in itself wasn't anything special, humans died everyday. But what was special, however, was that underneath where each of these villages stood were these wells or pools known as _cenotes._ The Mayans considered these cenotes sacred land, and do you know why?" Evony paused for dramatic effect.

"Because all of the humans who managed to survive the villages collapsing all lived, with some _special_ perks. They never got sick, they never got hurt, and they _never_ aged. As long as they drank the water and bathed in it regularly, they continued to live . . . _forever_. It was speculated that this was due to the water having some sort of magical abilities. However, as humans so often do, they squandered it and completely ran the wells dry, using it for frivolous matters like washing clothes and selling the water for profit. Eventually, they all grew old and died once the water was all gone."

Bo was tired, and was losing her patience. "Okay well, if the water's all gone, why are you telling me this?"

"Well, the water did return to the wells but the wells no longer had their magical properties. All. Except. _One_. And guess where this one magical well just happens to be? In the middle of the Yucatan Peninsula. Wait- wait a minute. Isn't that in Mexico, where you just _happen_ to be on your vacation?" Bo could hear Evony smiling over the phone.

"If this is true, why hasn't Lauren ever mentioned it? Lauren knows all there is to know about Fae and their history. If there was some magic spring that granted longevity in any of the ancient text, she would've found it by now."

"This information was not located in any of the fae archives. I found this out through a few journals I managed to acquire from some yard sale's I attended."

" _You_ attend yard sales?" Bo couldn't help but smirk at this piece of information. It seemed too mundane of a task for the supreme overlord formerly known as the Morrigan to participate in.

"Yes, yes, anyway. In order for a person to experience infinite life and healing, they would have to consume and bathe in the water for the rest of their life. _However_ , if there were let's say . . . an extremely intelligent and slightly annoying human doctor, who was also _surprisingly_ great at sex, who could get her hands on this water and scientifically some how change it to make a serum or chemical of some sorts to grant long life . . . It could _hypothetically_ benefit her, me, and whoever else she wanted to give it to, _including_ her insatiable succubus girlfriend, so that she wouldn't have to _feed_ as often if not at all."

"And let's say I find this 'fountain of youth'. Why would we give it to you?"

"Because, my darling succubitch, you're gonna need a test subject. And as we observed from the last time your genius girlfriend tried to experiment with eternity, it probably _shouldn't_ be her." Bo couldn't argue with her there. Bo was just starting to forget that whole debacle and had made Lauren promise that she would never do anything like that ever again.

"Fine. I'll find the water."

"Good! Ciao darling." And with that Evony was gone.

Bo couldn't help but wonder what she had just gotten herself into.


	5. Chapter 5

They decided that the next couple of days would be filled with doing things that Dagny wanted to do. The blonde was very cute, but she could be extremely petulant when she didn't get her way. You could tell that she had been raised by Kenzi. Dagny decided that she wanted to take a trip of some sorts to explore more, so Bo convinced her to go to Yucatan. Dagny had the whole thing planned within an hour, down to the minute, and was adamant about not getting a tour guide. She would lead them. It was obvious that she had been spending a lot of time with Lauren as well.

Bo remembered the day Kenzi had run to her with this little problem.

…

Bo sat at the Dal, drinking a very needed beer. After a long day of chasing down rare underfae and training Dagny. All she wanted to do was relax and talk to her friends at her favorite bar. Too much to ask?

Just then, Kenzi ran through the door, obviously frantic about something. She scanned the room with her eyes going crazy until she found her target. Wild eyed, she marched up to Bo, almost running, and swung Bo around by her shoulders. Bo had never been fond of sudden movement, unless it was in bedroom of course. Bo had been talking to Dyson, who was behind the bar wiping it down. Bo just looked at Kenzi for a moment before getting worried at her friend's expression. Kenzi was obviously panicked about something and Bo wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"Kenzi, wha-"

"It's happening Bo! We're too late!"

"What's happening Kenz? What are we too late for?"

Bo tried not to panic but it was getting increasing hard to keep her composure. By this time, Dyson was on alert as well. He watched with determined intent, ready to run and fight at any moment. Kenz just continued to mutter on about being to late and how she couldn't believe this was happening.

Realizing they were getting nowhere, Bo told her friend to breathe and take it from the beginning. Kenz took a deep breath and looked deep into Bo's eyes. She placed her hands on Bo's shoulders, starting from the beginning.

"Do you know what Dagny said to me today?"

"No . . . What?"

"She said that I should watch my sugar intake because the increased amounts of insulin could block my body's leptin production . . . "

"Okay . . . ?" Bo just looked at her bestie confused about what she should be worried about. Kenzi stared back as if her point was obvious. Dyson had grown bored, seeing that this wasn't a dire situation, and walked away rolling his eyes.

The girls stayed staring at each other. "Bo I don't even know what those words mean. What the hell's a leptin production? Can I buy tickets to it?" Bo shrugged not knowing what that was or how to answer. Kenzi stood there, staring with eyes as big as tennis balls. Bo offered apologetic looks at her lack of understanding. "Kenz, I'm sorry but I-"

"It's happening Bo. She's turning into Lauren!" Bo couldn't help but roll her eyes and laugh. What Kenzi was saying finally dawned on her. Kenzi wasn't happy by her friend's uncontrollable laughter, but choosing to ignore it she continued, "Bo, we have to stop this now, give that young lady a stern talking to. Where is she?" Kenzi looked around the bar for Dagny, who was nowhere to be found.

Bo, finally finding the ability to stop laughing, cleared her throat. Bo knew exactly where her sister was, but in light of recent events, she wasn't too sure if Kenzi was going to be happy about it. "Umm . . . She's uh . . . She's with Lauren." Bo muttered under breath without making eye contact. Kenzi snapped her head, looking back at Bo with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. "With Lauren?" "Yeah . . . At the clinic." Bo sort of whispered still avoiding eye contact.

"Holy shitballs, it's worse than I thought! We gotta go!" Kenzi grabbed Bo's hand and attempted to pull her off the stool toward the door. Bo didn't budge, almost making Kenzi fall against her force. She slowly guided Kenzi to the stool next to her and made her sit.

"Kenz, I don't see what the big deal is."

"You don't see what the big deal is? Bo they've spent everyday in the last week together, down at the clinic doing sciency, nerdy shit. The other night, Dagny didn't get home until 1 am because she said Lauren was helping her organize her _con collectible cards_ by movie date release."

"I think it's cute." Bo grinned at the new found relation her sister and girlfriend had created. She loved that they got along so well.

"Of course you would." Kenzi muttered while rolling her eyes. "Listen, I love Hotpants as much as the next guy. And though we had humble beginnings, I have come to look at her as a dear friend. Maybe even as a sister-in-law one day." Bo blushed at the thought. "It's all well and good." Kenzi continued raising her hands in surrender. "But she's a nerd. A grade A, no questions asked, snorts when she laughs, sometimes a tad bit annoying nerd."

Bo was slightly offended. "Lauren does not snort when she laughs." Bo furrowed her eyebrows in protest.

"Bo I worked too hard raising Dagny to have it be totally messed up by Dr. Hottie Tottie. No matter how hot you think her pants are."

"Kenz, why can't Dagny be cool and smart?"

"Because Bo, there's no such thing. No one is cool _and_ smart, it's just not possible. it's scientifically _impossible_."

"I'm cool and smart." Kenzi rolled her eyes, trying not to offend her friend, but the damage had already been done. Moving past it, Bo put her arm around Kenzi and smiled. "Listen, Kenz, you had Dagny for the whole first half of her life. You raised her. So by default, she is automatically cool, just by being under your influence. And nothing can undo the influence of the brilliant and _fabulous_ Mackenzie Malikov. Not even Dr. Lauren 'Hotpants' Lewis."

Stroking Kenzi's ego worked just like Bo knew it would. Kenzi, knowing she was just being appeased but not caring, gave Bo the side eye, grabbed her beer, chugged it, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"It better not . . . "

…

Bo laughed just thinking about it.

Seeing as this was their first vacation in . . . well ever, Bo had decided not to tell the group about Evony's proposition. The only person she told was Dyson because she figured she would eventually need his help. Eventually, she would tell Lauren after they had found the spring, but for now they would play it cool. Dyson didn't like this plan. He thought they should just tell the others and then get it over with as quickly as possible. He thought they should at least tell Lauren because he was sure that they would need her help at some point while trying to find the water. But Bo was adamant about making sure that this trip didn't get ruined, she had promised.

So it was set. The group would travel into the town and camp out in the forest for 3 days exploring before heading back to the resort. On the second day, Bo and Dyson would sneak off sometime in the night and get back before anyone even knew they were gone. Knowing that there was a slight possibility that they might run into some trouble and that she might have to fight on this little adventure, Bo decided to feed before they left.

Bo had taken a different approach to feeding since Lauren and her had recommitted themselves to each other. They had discussed the need for rules, but Lauren had only given her two; no Dyson and no details. Simple enough. But Bo had felt the need to set some rules for herself. She felt that it was the only way to keep the integrity of their relationship. As well as be as faithful as she could be, being a succubus dating a human of course.

The first Bo rule was no sleepovers; she wanted the only face she saw in the morning to be Lauren's and vice versa. She didn't want Lauren to have to wake up and wonder who's bed she was in and when she would be back. The second was pretty obvious; no feelings. After Tamsin and Dyson, she vowed to never have sex with anyone she even had the slightest inkling had feelings for her ever again. It just made things messy, and she didn't want Lauren to feel like she had to ever compete ever again. She chose her.

The third rule had become a must; no sex in their home or anywhere, for that matter, that Lauren could catch her. Since she had burnt down the clubhouse in that whole 'end of the world' thing, she had moved in with Lauren. They were just getting use to being in each other's space and the last thing she needed was to ruin it by Lauren catching her feeding in their bed. That was a conversation she did not want to have and a situation she most definitely did not want to ever deal with.

The crew made their way downstairs and started to load up into the small safari van that they had rented. The van was big enough to hold at least 8 passengers easily, but they had already used an alarming amount of space on luggage. Everyone was in surprising good moods, despite being piss drunk the night before. Even the humans showed minimal to no signs of hangovers, except for the occasional mention of a headache. But that was nothing that couldn't be solved with a cup of coffee and some pain killers. If that didn't work, they always had more booze.

"Guys, do you really need this much luggage? We're only going inland for 3 days." Dyson asked while trying to maneuver the mountain of bags in the back of the van.

"You can never have too any clothes." Dagny offered in response, handing him her huge suitcase.

"Or too many accessories, if you know what a mean." Vex chided in with a wink. Dyson rolled his eyes in discuss and took the huge suitcase from the Mesmer.

"Or shoes!" Kenzi yelled while trying to wheel her trunk down the curve to the back of the van.

"Kenz, no. We don't have space."

"Well how come Dr. Giggles gets to bring all her tools." Kenzi protested, pointing to Lauren who was carrying a huge medical bag and a much smaller backpack on her shoulders.

"Well, you never know what you may need when going on excursions like this. I only packed the essentials."

Kenzi rolled her eyes at Lauren's use of the words 'only' and 'essentials'. "Well, answer me this then, Dr. Spock. Why is your medical bag bigger than your clothing bag?"

"Because . . . Essentials, remember? Plus, the key to effective packing and space conservation is in choice selection of quality, not quantity."

Kenzi just rolled her eyes and walked away. Bo just chuckled as she threw her bag full of weapons and a second bag with just the basics into the back of the van. Dyson and Mark, both just brought a couple of tops and a couple of shorts in small duffle bags. Like father, like son the crew teased.

"I call shot gun!" Dagny called as she sprinted towards the front seat.

"No! That means I'm going to have sit in the baby making capitol of Couple City." Kenzi whined, as she referred to Mark and Vex, and Lauren and Bo, as they loaded into the van.

"They're both same sex couples, I don't think that's how babies are made." Dagny said, totally missing the point of Kenzi's gripe and earning a dramatic eye roll from both Kenzi and Dyson, who was now in the driver's seat. "Plus, I have the maps and I'm the tour guide."

"Fine. But I'm sitting in the front row." Kenzi climbed in and settled down.

"Hey, guys. Has anyone seen my phone?" Mark asked as he searched all around his pockets.

"Nope."

"Can't say I have."

"Nuh huh."

"Did you leave it in the room?" Vex asked as everyone except Dyson and Bo checked their seats and around the van.

This was because Bo had taken it when Mark wasn't watching. No one had brought up the Lauren incident yet, so she figured they were all too drunk to remember it, all except Dyson of course. She was just going to erase the video and then slide the phone back before Mark noticed, but she had run into some problems figuring out his passcode.

"No, I could've sworn I just had it when we were getting in the van." Mark said confused.

"Well, I'm sure it's probably in the car somewhere." Bo anxiously said, trying to change the subject and get the trip going.

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll turn up. We'll check for it at the next rest stop." Dyson said, seeing Bo's reaction in the rearview mirror and trying to help. Bo caught his eye and offered a 'thank you' smile, at which Dyson just chuckled.

"Now, does anyone have to go to the bathroom before we leave?" Dagny asked as if she were the chaperone on a class fieldtrip.

"Now that you mentioned it-"

"Welp, too bad. You're just gonna have to hold it. Onward and upward!" Dagny screamed like a renascence king.

Lauren huffed back in her seat at the fact that she would have to hold her bladder for the next 2 or 3 hours. Bo chuckled at her girlfriend's cute reaction, and at how this reminded her of last night. She placed her arm around the blonde and pulled her in close before placing a kiss on her temple.

And with that, they were off.


	6. Chapter 6

Dagny had mapped the trip to take about 4 ½ hours, depending on what route they took, but she had also wanted to make some stops along the way. With all of her detours added in and the allotted time to peruse at each stop, it would take them around 7 hours to reach their intended destination. Vex and Kenzi were not happy about this, to be honest neither was Bo, but they all agreed to grin and bare it, for Dagny's sake.

The trip had started off very nicely. Dyson was driving with Dagny as his copilot. The two sang and danced while playing car games. Every once in a while, Dagny would see a landmark or town that she had come across in her research and would spurt off random facts that she found interesting. Dyson found it slightly adorable and couldn't help but smile at how much the young Valkyrie looked like her mother when she got excited. Every so often Dagny would try to include the others in their shenanigans, but they were too engrossed in their own activities to pay them any attention.

Mark and Vex watched videos of people falling and embarrassing themselves beyond redemption, and laughed hysterically. It was what they had first bonded over the most, their similar and sometimes sick sense of humors. They had found several prank videos that made them cry from laughter and showed the rest of the crew, eliciting a laugh from everyone. Lauren then proceeded to go down a list of potential injuries that the person could have encountered due to the incident, leaving Dagny interested, the others bored, and Bo slightly horny.

Lauren and Bo sat in the back seats, reading for most of the ride. For the last couple of months, Lauren had been encouraging Bo to read more, to no avail. That was until Lauren bought her a tablet for their anniversary, and from then on she couldn't get Bo to stop reading. Bo read everything and anything that had some action and a winding plotline, especially if it had pictures. They had found a series of books that interested both Lauren's need for intellectual stimulation and Bo's need for adventure. Bo was reading one book of the series on her tablet, while Lauren read another with the actual book. Lauren always preferred paper books herself. For her it was about the experience of feeling the texture of the paper and being able to smell the fresh ink as she flipped the pages. It was still good to see that Bo had found something new to engross herself in though.

They had come to the last chapters of their books, both reading without making a single sound. "Hey, I'm finished. Are you-" Lauren held up a hand, stopping Bo right in her tracks. Bo waited and watched as Lauren's eyes rolled over the page quickly, scanning the words before flipping the last page and closing the book. "Done." And with that they switched, Lauren taking the tablet and Bo taking the book, and begin to read what the other had been reading without a word.

This was actually how they spent most of their Saturdays, when they weren't solving cases or chasing down bad guys, of course. They would cuddle in on their sofa, Bo's head in Lauren's lap or Lauren's legs across Bo's lap, and just read for hours and hours on end, until they were finished with their books. Then they would switch stories and continue reading for hours and hours before getting tired and going to bed. They usually didn't say a word, but occasionally one would catch the other stealing teenage glances at them and would offer a shy smile in response. It was a routine that Bo had come to look forward to each weekend, and a system that Lauren regarded as her favorite part of the week.

These moments of stillness, when they could just sit in each others presence without worrying about feeding or drama, felt the most normal to them. It made them feel just like any other couple in the world because in those moments, they were just like any other couple in the world. They were just two people who were hopelessly in love with each other, and who didn't need a word for the other person or the world to know.

Kenzi slept and played air drums to rock music for most of the trip. Her other time was devoted to complaining and asking if they were there yet. After barely 2 hours on the road, Kenzi announced that she was putting her foot down and demanded to stop for food or at the least a snack.

"Ugh, finally! It was starting to smell like a sweaty conveyer belt worker at a Cheetos factory in there." Kenzi complained as she stepped out of the car and stretched her aching bones. The parking lot of the convenient store was busy with tourist and the crew of humans and fae blended right in as they filed out of their van, all smiling and stretching their bodies.

"Come on, Lo! Last one to the Slurpee machine buys!" Dagny yelled out before heading in a full sprint towards the store. With that, Lauren dashed, following behind the younger blonde.

"Oh, I'm definitely in on this deal!" Kenzi joined in, with the fastest sprint she could manage in 6 inch heals.

Before they could get very far, they were all stopped in their tracks, looks of confusion all over their faces. Mark sauntered by the frozen ladies with a delighted smile on his face. Vex, having mesmered them, just smirked in mischievous gratification at his handy work.

"Child's play, ladies." Vex chided as he and Mark walked toward the door to claim their victory Slurpees.

"Vex! This isn't fair."

"Yeah, come on. I hate playing games with you. You always cheat."

"If I lose, I am not buying your Slurpee. I just want you to know." All the girls whined as they watched their chances of winning literally walk by them.

"Vex, stop it before someone sees you." Dyson reprimanded, before hitting Vex in the back of the head. Vex frowned in indignation, rubbing his head, while his mesmered victims dropped out of their frozen stupors. Without another word, they all ran in full throttle towards the store before getting stuck in the doorway and comically stumbling in as they tripped over each other. Bo and Dyson stayed behind, following but not really interested in the Slurpees, as they laughed at the childish antics of their crazy, dysfunctional, lovable family.

"Ya know, I was thinking about this water thing." Dyson said, breaking up the laughter. "I think we should go on the first night. That way we can scout of the area and give ourselves more time to find it. I mean I should be able to sniff out the water pretty easily, but still."

Bo thought for a second before shaking her head in agreement. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Plus, we can get this whole thing over with as fast as possible."

"Yep, the sooner we get the water, the sooner we can tell everyone." This time Bo smiled and agreed with a slight hesitation.

That was the part of the plan that frightened her the most, telling everyone. That was the one element of this whole thing that she couldn't control. She didn't want to tell the crew for them to get excited and then something go wrong. What if they went through all this trouble to get to the water and it didn't work? What if it didn't work the way they thought it would? What if it was all just a trap? That would just be one more way that she had let everyone down, and she was not going to let that happen. Especially not when it came to everyone's safety. She knew that Dyson meant well by not wanting to keep any secrets, but it was the best way to go, for everyone's sake.

…

After 7 hours, 7 stops, and 7 grueling miles of hiking in the rain forest with heavy luggage and unnecessary suitcases, they had finally reached their destination. The small clearing was generously covered by tall, towering vines and hanging trees. The sounds of animals rustled through the trees and the moist air provided the perfect setting for the warm night sky. Even in the darkness, the stars that were delicately hidden by the treetops shone through like little nightlights, making the forest come alive.

"Did we really have to leave the car so far behind?" Lauren huffed as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah, I mean if something were to happen to us out here, no one would even know." Mark said, leaning against a tree and trying not to look as tired as he was.

"Oh, come on. We're a group of 5 fae, a scary intelligent doctor, and a scrappy human with so many Russian mafia connections that she's probably LoJacked right now. I think we'd be good." Dagny said confidently as she looked over the group of tired fae and humans alike. "We're here anyway."

"We're where, exactly?" Bo asked, trying not to let her slight aggravation come through in her tone.

"Somewhere between Campeche and Quintana Roo." Dagny answered, still confident and chipper as ever, despite the now sour moods of the rest of the gang.

"Somewhere? So you're not completely sure where we are?" Kenzi retorted, panic showing on her face and in her voice.

"No, I mean. When you go off road it tends to get a little sketchy." Dagny offered, sensing everyone's worry go up considerably. "But I know where the car is and I know where the nearest hotel and people are, in case of emergency." She reassured them.

"Well then, why didn't we just stay there?" Vex asked, slightly peeved. The rest of the crew congregationally agreed with head nods and grumpy responses.

"No guys, it's all about the experience. Being out here in nature and experiencing all it has to offer." Dagny closed her eyes and took a deep breath, allowing the sounds and smells of mother nature to take over her. She let out an exaggerated sigh and smiled in the cool crisp night air. The others just rolled their eyes and offered protesting sighs.

Aggravated at the consensus response, Dagny pouted. "Listen, everyone said that they would be cool. Just give it a chance."

"She's right. Lets just give it a try, ok. Its only a couple of nights." Bo offered a helping word for her sister's cause, earning a 'thank you' smile in return. And with an air of capitulation, the crew dropped their bags and grumbled as they prepared to settle in for the night as best they could.

Trying to get everyone on the same page, Dagny opened her suitcase. "Okay, I brought small folding tents and sleeping bags for everyone." She handed out the small sleeping bags and then gave a small folded package to Vex, who examined it as if it were a 3 headed Chihuahua. She then handed one to Bo before leaning in to whisper. "Don't worry sis. Me and Kenzi will bunk with D-Man." Dagny offered a knowing smile and a wink. Bo just shook her head as if she had just been told by a 4-year-old that the world was about end, and walked away.

…

After struggling with tents for almost an hour to no avail, they all decided to just give in and sleep under the stars. All except for Lauren of course. The perfectionist inside of her wouldn't be outdone by a $9.99 Walmart excuse for an acceptable shelter. After an extra 15 minutes and a couple of educated guesses at the instructions that were written in Chinese, she managed to erect something that resembled a tent. The fact that the tent was leaning against a tree and would probably blow over with the slightest breeze did nothing to deter Lauren's pride. She had gotten farther than the others, and that's all that mattered.

It was midnight, and Dagny had scheduled an early rise to begin their excursions. With a general consensus of tiredness and not a single word, the group all agreed to call it a night. Lauren climbed into her makeshift creation and Bo, who had tried to convince her to sleep under the stars with the others, followed behind. The others snuggled into their sleeping bags and were off to la la land immediately after.

Lauren, trying to get as comfortable as she could, laid on her back and closed her eyes with her hands perfectly folded across her stomach. She sighed, trying to turn off the constant cacophony of numbers and words that always seemed to swirl around in her brain.

Just as she seemed to be drifting off, she felt the contact of warm fingers slightly lift her shirt and graze across her stomach and down her waist. The fingers almost barely touched her skin, and the feeling of warm breaths and lips coasting up her neck seem to be teasing more than anything. She couldn't help but smile at the contact. Eyes still closed, she let out a slight 'mmm' as the fingers became more connected and the lips on her neck turned into kisses.

"You know what we've never done?" Bo purred as her lips slightly brushed Lauren's ear before continuing their actions. Her words barely came out as a whisper and her voice was lower than usual.

"Mmmm?" Lauren coaxed her girlfriend to continue in her quest.

"We've never made love in the woods."

"Well technically this isn't the woods, per se." Lauren said with a playful tone. By this time her eyes were open and her fingers were entangled in Bo's hair. Bo just smiled at the correction, loving when Lauren went all geek mode. "It's a rainforest." Lauren continued, loving the strong hands on her hips that were now turning her on her side and pulling her closer.

Bo couldn't help but chuckle at what she hoped would be a lengthy scientific explanation. She continued with her trail of tiny kisses and small bites as her hands coasted up the soft skin of her girlfriend's toned back. She loved every line, every curve, and every muscle that made up Lauren Lewis's body. It was pure perfection.

From the way that she smelled to the way she tasted, to the way she felt. Bo loved it all. Bo had never really fully understood their attraction. Besides the obvious fact that Lauren was beautiful, there was something about her from the beginning that made Bo want more. Like a gravitational pull of some sorts, no matter where she went or what she did, she couldn't escape it. The fact that Lauren did to Bo what Bo did to others, but without powers, seemed otherworldly to her. One look or small smile from Lauren, and Bo was stammering and smiling like a complete idiot. Bo loved that feeling though, the butterflies in her stomach and the way she would get lightheaded anytime they kissed. It was all completely euphoric.

Bo lifted her head, not being able to take her eyes off of Lauren's lips. She wrapped her arms around her waist and held on for dear life as Lauren's arms snaked around her neck and her fingers moved through her hair. Their eyes met for a spectacular moment as their lips ghosted over each other's. The anticipation was palpable.

"Well, doctor . . . Why don't you explain to me what the difference is?" Bo purred out, sending a shiver up Lauren's spine and a smile to her face. Reveling in the response she had manage to elicit, the tiniest of smirks tugged at the corner of Bo's mouth. "And please doctor, take your time. I mean . . . I wouldn't want to miss anything."

And with that they were off.

…

The night was silent, and although the forest hummed with the sounds of it's moving inhabitants, not a sound could be heard from the group of 5 fae and 2 humans sleeping on the ground.

After turning their fun into a game of 'who can keep quiet the longest' and 45 minutes of crazy orgasms and stifled moans, Bo and Lauren had managed too fall asleep. Bo had been asleep for nearly half an hour before she was awoken by her internal alarm clock that told her it was 2:30am. She was met by Lo's grinning face and closed eyes that were asleep. She smiled and placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose before carefully untangling her body and exiting the small tent.

She carefully maneuvered around the sleeping bodies and on to the little opening where her and Dyson had planned to meet. Dyson was already there, leaning against a tree and sharpening a small knife against a dull rock.

"Have fun?" Dyson asked, small grin on his face as he continued his actions without even looking up. Bo made no attempt to hide the goofy smile on her face, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Shut up." She chuckled, while reaching behind a tree to get the various weapons she had hid earlier in the night. She began strapping them on as Dyson just watched in amusement, offering assistance when needed.

"You ready?" He asked, pushing himself off the tree and standing up before fixing his clothes.

"Yeah sure." Bo answered as she secured the last strap on her leg dagger.

And with that they were off. They had managed to effectively get through the first part of their plan and were about to make their way to find this spring that could possibly change everything. Until . . .

"Hey."


	7. Chapter 7

" _Shit._ "

Bo and Dyson made no attempts at turning around. They just stood still, as if not moving would make them suddenly invisible to the person standing right behind them.

"Where ya' guys going?" Dagny said, making no attempts to lower her voice as to not wake the others. Bo turned to her sister and smiled, knowing that a quick explanation was in order. Dyson followed.

"We're just taking a look around." Bo convincingly smiled and walked towards her sister, holding out her hands as a sign of sincerity.

"Look around? Are you looking for something in particular?" Dagny asked, genuinely curious and slightly confused.

"No, not at all. We were just . . . Gonna go for a walk. That's it." Bo covered, this lie not coming out as smoothly as the other. Dyson just looked away and avoided eye contact.

Dagny furrowed her eyebrows. She looked back and forth between Bo's smiling face and Dyson's avoiding eyes, reading them both. Bo could tell that Dagny wasn't completely buying it, but she stood fast, hoping this situation would pass soon. Suddenly, Dagny's face relaxed as she tilted her head somewhat disapprovingly and crossed her arms.

"Oh, I get it . . . Don't worry, I won't tell Lo." And with that, Dagny turned with indignation and began to walk away, back toward the camp.

What Dagny had implied hit Dyson before it hit Bo. Dyson closed his eyes and rubbed his temples as a low growl escaped his lips. He knew this was about to be more trouble then it was worth.

When the realization of Dagny's words finally hit Bo, she couldn't help by furrow her eyebrows and stand, mouth agape, stunned. Finally getting her footing, she chased after her sister, making sure to keep her voice and movements low.

"Dagny, no! It's not what you think!" Bo whispered as loudly as she could without waking the others and chased after her sister, who was not making it easy to catch up with her.

Dagny spun on her heals, startling Bo and stopping her in her tracks. She pointed a finger near Bo's face. "Just so you know, I don't think this is cool. Lauren is smart, and funny, and beautiful . . . And . . . And . . . And she doesn't deserve this, okay!" Dagny spit out the last words like venom. She had obviously become angry as her toned rose to an elevated speaking level and bordered on a scream.

The sudden outburst took Bo by surprised. She really had no words, Dagny tended to be a mellow individual and had never snapped at her before. She knew that Dagny and Lauren had become very close, but under no circumstances did she expect Dagny to be sticking up for Lauren so aggressively. Bo watched in shock as Dagny's eyebrows crinkled as she tried to reign in her anger. Before Bo could offer a word to defend herself, she was distracted by the rustling of sleeping bags.

"Hey, what's going on?" Mark asked genuinely worried, as he sat up in his sleeping bag.

"We're good." Bo offered an insincere smile, hoping she could get back to her explanation.

"Well, that's good." Vex said sarcastically, as he laid in his sleeping bag with his hands behind his head and a sleeping mask still over his eyes. "Now, if you don't mind, some of us would like to get our beauty sleep."

By this time, Lauren had woken up. Noticing that Bo was not beside her, she peeked out to see what all the commotion was about. "Is everything okay?"

"Why don't you ask Bo and Dyson." Dagny accused, as her angry eyes shot between the agitated succubus and the exasperated shifter that was pacing anxiously in the background.

Bo just ignored her comment, and looked at Lauren. "Nothing sweetie, just go back to sleep." Bo's smile was sincere and loving this time. It was a smile that you offered to a child when they had a bad dream. A smile that on any other night Lauren would have accepted, but not tonight. Not when it was 2:30 in the morning and her girlfriend and her sister were obviously having a heated disagreement about something that included her girlfriend's ex, who was nervously pacing in the background.

Lauren took a couple steps out of the tent, trying to get a better listen to what Bo was now fervently whispering to Dagny. She couldn't tell what she was saying, but whatever it was, Dagny was not happy about it. She made eye contact with Mark and he just shrugged, signifying that he was just as confused and curious as she was. She tried to put some pieces of _any_ puzzle together as she watched the two sisters argue and Dyson pace back and forth.

''Just stop lying and tell her!" Dagny screamed, bringing everyone's attention back to them.

"I'm not lying, I'm telling the truth. Now lower your voice." Bo said through clenched teeth, as she grabbed Dagny's arm and pulled her closer.

"Just tell 'em Bo." Dyson's voice seemed to call everything to silence. Bo stared at him, begging him to shut up.

"Tell them or I will." This time Bo's eyes were filled with daggers. She couldn't believe that he really had just said that and that he was actually doing this. She was so use to Dyson doing whatever she needed. Not because they had any feelings for one another anymore, but just because that was their relationship now. Bo asked for it and Dyson did his best to get it done. She wasn't use to him selling her out, even if it was for everyone's best.

"Tell us what, Bo?" Bo turned to see a curios and somewhat angry Lauren. Her arms were crossed and her jaw was clenched, but she was still a picture perfect example of restraint and composure. However, if Lauren's eyes could talk, they would say that she was not in the mood to be jerked around and would not stand for lies.

Everyone stared waiting for Bo to answer, but she didn't. She just stared at Lauren, silently pleading for her to just drop it, for now. But Lauren wouldn't relent. Lauren had had her share of stand offs and stare downs, but this time she was not going to 'just let it go.' They had been through too much and their relationship meant too much for her to let things go anymore. They had made a conscious agreement, that if Bo would promise to stay actively present in their relationship, Lauren would fight for it. And that's exactly what she planned on doing.

"What's the big secret?" Lauren asked, somewhat sarcastically.

"Secret?" Vex shot up out of his sleeping bag and threw off his night mask from his face. "Who's keeping secrets?" He looked around eagerly at the other campers, who were all now just staring at an anxious Bo.

"Wake up." He said shaking a sleeping Kenzi. She had managed to sleep through the whole situation. "Someone's keeping secrets."

"Secrets?" She yawned, as she groggily stretched, then sat up in her sleeping bag.

"Yeah, I think it's Bo. They're all just lookin' at her." He whispered, not taking his eyes off the crumbling succubus.

"Bo, what's going on?" Kenzi asked, breaking the deafening and awkward silence that had permeated throughout the group. She could see that her friend was sinking and she wanted to know why.

"Nothings going on. Just- Everyone go back to sleep." Bo said, finally finding her voice and her resolve. Vex and Mark were the only two who seemed to move in any way. Kenzi just stared at her friend, who silently thanked her for giving her her voice back. But Kenzi wasn't completely appeased. Dagny and Dyson both shook their heads, aggravated for different reasons that Bo still wasn't saying anything. Bo went to address the pair. To assure Dagny that she wasn't cheating, and to get Dyson reassured in the plan.

"Tell me what's going on. Now!" Lauren's stern voice broke through the noise, slightly startling everyone and bringing them back to silence. They all looked at Lauren as she stared directly into Bo's eyes, demanding answers. If there was any weakness in her, she was hiding it well.

Bo could see the tears threatening to well up behind Lauren's brown orbs. Lauren's fists were clenched and Bo knew that they were only seconds away from what had the potential to be World War III. Lauren was reserved, but Bo knew that when she got angry, it was a totally different side of Lauren Lewis. This was the Lauren Lewis that would stand before one of the most powerful fae known to man and still hold her own. The Lauren Lewis that, despite being regarded as a frail human, didn't take shit. And this Lauren Lewis was the one who effectively wore the pants in their relationship, when need be. Although she would never admit it, Bo was slightly afraid of this Lauren Lewis.

"Okay, okay." Bo said, walking towards Lauren with her hands out in surrender. "Come on." She motioned towards a slightly secluded area that was a little bit away from their makeshift camp but still in eyeshot. Lauren begrudgingly listened, walking ahead of Bo with her arms still crossed.

Before their feet had even come to a halt, Lauren was staring into Bo's eyes. "What's going on Bo?"

"Okay, me and Dyson-"

"Dyson and I." Lauren corrected, still annoyed.

" _Dyson and I_ , were just on our way to find something-"

"At 2 o'clock in the morning? What were you going to find?"

"I can't tell you," Bo said, glazing over the question. "But what I can tell you is that Dagny woke up and got the wrong idea."

"What type of idea?" Lauren asked impatiently, knowing full well what Dagny had thought. Mostly because it had momentarily crossed her mind as well.

"She thought that we were going to . . . _feed_." Bo breathed out. "But I swear we weren't. You know that, you know _me_." Bo moved closer to an ever still Lauren, assuring her with her body language that what she was saying was true. Lauren just stood there, still with so many questions and Bo not willing to give real answers.

"So then what were you looking for?" Lauren said, circling back to the question that she noticed was artfully dodged. Bo just stared, looking as if she was trying to find the words to say in her head. Lauren, in her impatience, raised her eyebrows, prompting her girlfriend to speak.

"It- It was just . . ." Bo closed her eyes and sighed. "Water."

"W-Water?"

"Yes, we were trying to find water."

" . . . Bo, you know we have water back at the camp, right?" Lauren asked as if she was talking to a lost 5-year-old.

"Yeah- But no . . . _Special_ water."

" _Special . . . Water_?"

"Yes, special water . . ." There was a long silence while Lauren tried to process what she had just heard, and Bo just waited in anticipation for her response.

"Yeah, _now_ I think you were just going to sleep with Dyson." Lauren pushed past Bo, who's back had been turned to the others to prevent them from hearing, and marched towards the camp.

"Lauren? Lauren! You know it's not like that!" Bo chased after her now determined girlfriend. Lauren knew that Bo and Dyson weren't going to feed, but she also knew how to get a rise out of Bo, enough so that she could get some answers.

"Dyson!" Lauren called as she marched up to the now stunned shifter. The other's watched slightly prepared for a fight. They had been listening in to the conversation, with only Mark and Dyson being able to actually hear, and were speculating about what was actually being said.

"Lauren, don't do this!" Bo called after her girlfriend, as she broke out in a slight jog to get ahead of her.

"What's going on?" Lauren demanded from Dyson, completely ignoring Bo who was now standing in between them. The man looked slightly frightened, if you didn't know him.

"I want to know the truth, now." Dyson opened his mouth as if he was trying to find the words to respond to Lauren's demand.

Seeing that the situation was getting well out of her control, Bo placed her hands on Lauren's shoulders, gently moving her back and causing her to refocus her eyes on her. "Lauren, can you just trust me? Please." Lauren was perplexed by Bo's request. Bo had said it as if she hadn't shown great trust in her numerous times before. "Trust that whatever is going on, that I'm doing it for your best interest?"

"Can you trust me Bo? Trust me enough to tell me the truth?"

"I do trust you Lauren."

"Really? The same way you trust Dyson?" Bo stammered to find an answer. Not because she didn't have one, just because she was unsure of where this line of questioning was leading.

"Y-Yes . . . Of course."

"Then why do you trust Dyson enough to tell him what's going on but you don't trust me enough to tell me?" Lauren's question seemed to hang in the air. It lingered and echoed, causing a deafening silence to ring throughout the group. They all just waited and watched, some curious as to Bo's answer and others just wanting to be anywhere but there.

Bo slowly removed her hands from Lauren's shoulders, stepping back to get a clear look at her face. It showed a mixture of hurt and anger that Bo never liked seeing from someone she loved, especially not Lauren. Bo didn't give her an answer, this time because she actually didn't have one. In her mind, this had nothing to do with not trusting Lauren. This had everything to do with protecting her, but Bo couldn't say that. She knew that that would lead back to an argument that they had had time and time again about Bo trusting and believing that Lauren was able to protect herself. It was a fight filled with uncompromising points and circular reasoning, and Bo was not in the mood to get into it. Especially not in front of their friends and family.

"Evony called you the other day." Bo finally said with a sigh to a now interested Lauren. The others perked up in curious anticipation. "She told me about these water fall things that were near here." Bo stated more like a question.

"Yeah, cenotes." Dagny offered, glad that she could contribute to the conversation.

"Yeah, they're located all over the rainforests in Mexico." Lauren said, being familiar with the masses of water.

"Yeah, well . . . She told me that a long time ago they were all covered by land but then the land fell out, making these cenotes things into water falls. She was reading some type of journal and found this story where all the humans that lived near these springs lived forever. They didn't get hurt, they never aged, and as long as they drank the water, they never died."

The group all looked at Bo, trying to process the information she had just given them. Lauren seemed to be having the hardest time of the group. Her mind was going a thousand miles per hour at the possibilities.

"Are you sure they were all humans? Maybe they were fae?" Lauren asked, finally being able to make eye contact with Bo.

"Evony said they were humans, that's what the journal she got said. Apparently the people ended up using all the water and eventually died."

"Well, if they used up all the water, how is it there now?" Dagny asked, being the second person to find her words.

"Well, the water eventually came back but the waterfalls no longer had their power. All except one, and it's located somewhere near here. Evony offered to help us with her resources and act as a guinea pig if we found the water and brought it to her."

"Why would we do that? Why can't we just take the water and keep it?" Mark asked finally offering his input.

"Because in order for the water to continue to work, you would need an endless supply of it. But, if Lauren was able to make a serum from the it . . . " Bo shrugged, letting the others put the pieces of the puzzle together. "And like I said, Evony offered to be a guinea pig. Seeing as I'm sure as _hell_ not letting Lauren do it again." Bo said, looking her girlfriend straight in the eyes. The others awkwardly watched, knowing that the subject was a sore spot for the doctor. Lauren knew what Bo was doing, and it worked. Lauren agreed without a word.

They all stayed in silence for a while, unsure of what to say, as the information rolled through their brains.

"So if we find it, it can help Lauren and Kenzi live forever?" Dagny finally asked.

"Yes."

"As well as, maybe even help us in some way? Like with healing and not getting hurt and stuff?" Mark asked this time.

"Yes . . . And maybe I won't have to feed." Bo said, making direct eye contact with Lauren and then looking at the ground. Lauren looked into Bo's broken eyes. She knew that Bo's feeding situation was still a point of contention within herself. Despite numerous reassurances that she was okay with it and that she didn't mind, Lauren knew that Bo still had reservations about the fact that she had to go out and sleep with others. She tried not to let it get to her, she knew that Bo really loved her and that it wasn't Bo's fault. But she was still human, and jealously was a green eyed monster that would not be ignored. On most days Lauren could look past the obvious complications of their relationship, but some days she had to put on a conscious front to seem unbothered. The thing about that was, that Bo knew all of Lauren's fronts. She knew the real Lauren better than she knew herself sometimes, and vice versa. Lauren knew that Bo noticed on the rare occasion when she got jealous. Especially in those times when she wanted to spend time with Bo or had made plans that were interrupted because of Bo's feeding habits. It was a situation that they had become accustomed to, but were still trying to working through together.

"Bo . . ." Lauren breathed out in a whisper, before lightly grabbing Bo's hand in reassurance. It went quiet for another moment while they all thought some more.

"A fountain of youth, huh?" Vex said, letting the reality finally reach everyone.

"Then let's get going!" Kenzi energetically said before standing up and brushing the dirt from her jeggings. The others did the same, as they moved around and searched for weapons and things they would need to bring. All except Dyson and Lauren, who stayed still, still thinking.

"No, no, no, no! You guys aren't going anywhere." Bo finally spoke up in absolute protest.

"Why the hell not?' Kenzi asked indignantly.

"Because it's too dangerous. We don't even know if this thing is even going to work."

"Well, if your going we're going." Dagny said as if it was an undeniable fact.

"Plus, it's a waterfall and I so wanna go cliff diving." Mark added excitedly.

"Ooo, I second that!" Vex agreed.

"No guys! This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you, because I knew you would all want to come. Dyson and I will go and be back as soon as possible. The safest place for you guys to stay is here, at the camp."

"Well, wouldn't it be safer for us to go with you? That way if anything were to happened to us, you would be able to protect us. As opposed to us being in the middle of the rainforest by ourselves." Vex felt a tinge of offense at Lauren's implication that he and Mark would not be able to protect the 2 humans and the young fae. But he swiftly brushed it off without an argument, knowing that it was for the cause and being really excited to go cliff diving.

Bo thought for a minute, unable to find an adequate response to Lauren's question. She knew what Lauren was doing. She was playing to Bo's instinctual need to protect them herself, even though she knew that Mark and Vex were more than capable of doing it. She hated how smart her girlfriend was at times. It kept her constantly on her toes and made it extremely difficult to win arguments . . . _But boy was it sexy_.

"Dammit." She cursed to herself, knowing full well that she was not going to be able to walk away. The others knew it as well, and mentally prepared themselves for Bo's approaching acquiesce.

"Fine!" Bo finally gave in. The others, all riddled with excitement began to move around again. Getting weapons and supplies for their trip inside a trip inside a trip.

Bo stood off by herself, mentally scolding herself for what she had just agreed to. Lauren noticed, and walked over to her, placing her hands on both sides of the succubus's face and tilting it up to meet hers. She looked into Bo eyes and gave her the kindest smile she had.

"It's going to be okay." Lauren said in a whisper, still holding Bo's face in her hands. She rubbed her thumb over Bo's check, earning a smile and slight sigh.

"Like you said . . . We'll be back in no time."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello my beautiful Faecaytioners! I'm sorry that it took me so long to do this update. With school starting back up and some personal family health issues, it's been really hard for me to find time just to write. But I am here and I have not given up on this story, so please don't give up on me. Hopefully, things will get better soon and I'll be back with another update really soon! I love you all and thanks for your amazing reviews and love! Hope you like it! XOXOXO_**

 **…**

 **…**

"Hey guys, can we rest for a minute?" Kenzi asked, obviously racked from exhaustion. They had been walking for an hour and a half nonstop, with Dyson and Mark as their guides. The boys were using their noses and ears to pickup on any signs of water near by. Dyson had picked up the scent of something unusual and was acting as their lead guide with Mark close behind.

Kenzi grimaced, using the nearest rock she could find as a chair. "I'm exhausted." She harshly pulled at the hiking boots she had been advised to pack and wear on their little excursion and begin to rub her feet soothingly. She sighed in relief.

"I would have to agree with the tiny human." Vex chided, not worried about Kenzi's reaction to his words. "We've been walking forever and it's nearly 4 in the morning."

Bo looked over her crew, half of which were half asleep. Lauren however was the only one who seemed like her brain was still going a million miles per second. Bo figured a quick R and R couldn't hurt anyone, right?

"Okay, let's take a quick break for a couple minutes, regroup, and then keep going. The sooner we find this water, the sooner we can get back to camp and the sooner we can enjoy our vacation."

The group all settled with a resounding sigh as they found the nearest surface to rest on, some choosing rocks and others just choosing the ground. Bo took this time to check in with all her troops to make sure that everyone was ok. Her first stop was to Vex, Mark, and Dyson.

"Hey, you guys okay?" She asked the men as they rubbed their necks and stretched their bones.

"I'm good." Dyson nodded before looking to the other men who were a little less sure.

"Yeah . . . Good." Vex nodded back unconvincingly as he sat perched on a rock and stretched his legs.

"Hey Bo, let's say we do find this water. How are we going to know it's the right water?" Mark asked as he massaged a crick out of his neck.

"He's got a point. How are we gonna know that this stuff even works?" Vex agreed and Dyson stood with his arms crossed, curious as well.

To be honest Bo hadn't thought that far ahead. She figured that there would be some recognizable difference that would help them find it, like glitter or something. But if it were that simple, wouldn't someone had found it by now? Bo thought for a while, eyebrows furrowing as pensive deliberation scrolled across her face.

"I guess we'll just have to test it out." She said confidently before putting her hands in her pocket and turning around to walk away. Suddenly she turned back around. "Oh, Mark I forgot to give this to you." She pulled a phone out of her pocket and held it out towards the young shifter. His face lit up with glee as he shot up off the ground to grab his lost possession.

"Oh my God! Thanks! I was look-" Mark stopped in his tracks as he stared down at his phone in shock. The screen was destroyed beyond repair and it look like someone had dropped the phone several times into a blender. He stared up at Bo, who just stood there as if nothing was wrong, with a face that distinctively read 'what the fuck?'

"Sorry, I might've dropped it . . . " Mark stared with mouth agape for further explanation. All of this damage was not done from a simple drop. He raised his eyebrows prompting her to continue as he hesitantly cradled his broken baby.

"And then accidentally _stomped_ on it . . . Repeatedly." Mark looked as if he was on the brink of tears as Vex shot up to console him and assess the damage.

"Bloody hell, what'd she do?"

"I- I- Why- She . . . " Mark just stammered, unable to find words.

"Yeah, no. There's no fixing that . . . Did you at least back everything up?"

"Not since the other day." Mark managed to squawk out, still examining his phone in disbelief.

"Blimey . . . "

"Yeeaah . . . My bad. That's why you get insurance." Bo offered nonchalantly, before shrugging and patting Mark on the chest with a smile. Dyson couldn't help but smirk as he stifled a laugh and watched Bo saunter away.

Next, Bo checked on Kenzi.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, just can't feel my feet and I might've dislocated 3 of my toes, but . . . Ya know." Kenzi smiled sarcastically as she held up the thumbs up sign. Bo rolled her eyes and chuckled in response as she took a seat on a rock beside her.

"How are you doing?" Kenzi asked, more serious this time.

"I'm fine. Just ready to find this water and get back to our vacation."

"And Hotpants?" Kenzi asked. Bo's face instantly became uneasy as she fidgeted. "I noticed you guys haven't been fondling each other this whole time, and she hasn't said a single geeky thing since we left."

Bo rolled her eyes and shot Kenzi an annoyed glared. Despite her dramatics, Kenzi was right. Lauren hadn't said a single word to anyone since they left the camp, not even when Dagny offered her some water. She just smiled and shook her head. Besides that, Lauren had walked at the front of the group with Dyson and Mark while Bo had opted to stay in the back to protect them from anything from behind. Bo noticed that Lauren had been avoiding making eye contact with her as well, which was Bo's indicator to just back off and give her some time.

"Yeah, I think she's still upset with me."

"For what? Telling Dyson instead of her?" Bo just nodded as she stared at the ground and played with some leaves she had picked up.

"Yeah, that was pretty messed up." Bo looked up at Kenzi, slightly taken aback by her words. "I mean, I know you and D-Man aren't like that anymore, but still. It's gotta suck that you told him right away and then she had to practically beg you to tell her. It can't feel good."

"I didn't do it to hurt her Kenzi. I just- I wanted to protect her. Protect all of you guys." Kenzi could understand that. She raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips in thought before tilting her head and taking in a long breath.

"Well maybe she doesn't want to be protected . . . " Bo looked at Kenzi with curiosity and waited for her best friend to continue. "Maybe, she doesn't want to be behind you when you run into the burning building. Maybe she wants to stand _beside_ you."

In a weird way, what Kenzi had just said made a lot of sense. Bo and Lauren were partners, which meant that no matter what, big or small, they stood together. Not one behind the other or one making all the decisions while the other watched. They promised to make decisions together and keep each other involved. And in a lot of ways, that's all Lauren was trying to do, stay involved in Bo's decisions. As much as that made sense to Bo, she still had to protect Lauren. She just had to find another way to it without completely pissing Lauren off.

Bo smiled at her bestie and nodded. "Thanks Kenz."

"Anytime." Kenzi smiled and watched as Bo got up and made her way over toward Dagny.

"Hey."

"Hey." Dagny said noncommittally as she trekked over leaves and tree trunks. She had been walking around to stretch her legs and was enjoying exploring the nature around her.

"I just wanted to check on you and see if you were okay." Bo said, somewhat nervously.

"Mhm." Dagny let out without even looking at Bo and inspected a leaf.

"Okay . . . " Bo replied noticing that the girl didn't want to be bothered. She turned to walk away, but stopped and turned back around.

"Uh, I just wanted to say thank you." Bo hesitated a bit as she watched an array of confusion wash over Dagny's face as she finally looked up at her. "For sticking up for Lauren the way you did. Ya know . . . When you thought . . . " Bo nervously chuckled not daring to finish her sentence. Dagny smirked in realization and nodded with a slight scoff.

"No biggie."

"I'm sure Lauren would be grateful for you having her back like that. I for one was surprised . . . I mean to see you standing up for her so vehemently. Though, it makes sense, I mean with all the time you guys have been spending together. You guys were bound to get close. But I just- I just never thought . . . " Bo shook her held as if to jar her thoughts as her eyebrows raised on her forehead. Bo's confused rambling sounded rushed, as if she were insinuating something, but she really wasn't. She had just been caught off guard by Dagny's response and was slightly curious. She felt like she was making the situation awkward however due to Dagny's lack of response. But Dagny knew her sister, and she fully understood what she was trying to say, or ask rather.

"You know how you have Kenzi?" Dagny said matter-of-factly, bringing Bo back from her thoughts and her rambling.

"Uh, yeah."

"Well . . . " Dagny thought for a second before continuing. "I'm Lo's Kenzi." Bo smiled, and her heart seemed to swell three sizes bigger at her sister's admission. It totally made sense. Dagny was Lauren's Kenzi. The thought of Lauren having someone who would protect and fight for her the way Kenzi did for Bo made Bo's stomach twirl. The fact that it was her sister only made it that much better. She thought about how Dagny was just like Kenzi in a lot of ways; loyal, protective, brave, and a phenomenal drinking buddy. Bo hadn't noticed the tears that had come forth out of the emotion in Dagny's words and choked them back before she cleared her throat to talk.

"Well, I'm sure she would be glad to hear that." Bo put her arm around her sister and pulled her in closer before placing sloppy, playful kisses all over the side of her face and temple. Dagny squirmed, trying to hide the smile on her face, as she made faux gagging sounds.

"Okay, okay, okay." Dagny said managing to break free from her sister's hold as Bo giggled at her. "Lo mentioned how she didn't have a best friend growing up and I figured it would be nice if she did. Seeing as she's always nice to me and stuff." Dagny said as if to defend herself, as she wiped the remainder of the spit from Bo's kisses off her face.

"Plus we kinda got the same vibe you and Kenzi got."

"Oh really?" Bo said stifling a chuckle as she crossed her arms over her chest in mock indignation.

"Yeah, there's like similarities and differences between the two." Dagny could see that Bo was not buying her argument. "Okay, you and Kenzi are both brunettes. Me and Lauren are both blondes. Ones a human, the other's a really powerful fae who's father just happens to be Hades." Dagny said slightly rolling her eyes and staring at her sister as if her point had been made. Bo just smirked incredulously. "Your name's Bo, her's is Lo. _Kenzi, Dagny_! Eeeee?!" Dagny said putting an emphasis on the ends of their names for comparison. Bo couldn't help but laugh out loud now. Dagny sighed and rolled her eyes, giving up.

"We're both super smart, your both . . . " Dagny muttered under her breath playfully, loud enough so she knew Bo would hear.

"Hey!" Bo said playfully shoving her, and the sisters laugh in unison. Bo gave Dagny one more quick kiss to the cheek before turning around walking off.

Bo searched a bit before finally locating Lauren. She was standing off by herself looking at some funny looking plants and a tiny insect that was flying around it. She was totally engrossed in whatever weird thing the bug was doing and looked completely in her element, like a nerdy kid at space camp. Bo took a moment to admire her before slowly making her way over to where she was.

"Congratulations, you have now been awarded your very own personal Kenzi. Treat with care." Bo said as she playfully bowed and giggled. Lauren hadn't heard her walk up and was somewhat jarred from her previous thoughts. Lauren smirked and looked at her in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"Dagny. She said she's your Kenzi." Bo smiled.

"My Kenzi?" Lauren grinned and rolled her eyes up looking toward the sky as if the answers were there.

"Yeah, like how I'm Kenzi's bff. Dagny's your bff . . . Best fae forever." The most glorious smile swept over Lauren's face as she blushed a little at the idea. She was completely humbled by the fact that Dagny wanted to her best fae forever. She found her extremely endearing and had come to love the young girl as only a sister could. Lauren's smile lingered for a bit, before quickly fading back into a look of introspection. Bo's smile faded too as she took note in the change.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bo asked genuinely concerned. Her voice was soft and nonthreatening.

"To be honest Bo, no." Lauren's words came out grated, as if she was suddenly agitated. Bo sighed, knowing exactly why her disposition had changed. Lauren went back to inspecting her flower before making a move to walk away, but was stopped by Bo's soft hand on her forearm.

"Don't do that, we said we wouldn't do that." Bo said sternly. Lauren looked back at her, surprised at her tone and slightly unsure of what she was saying. "Don't shut down. Don't walk away." Lauren's face softened and she sighed, before turning to face Bo fully.

"I don't want to fight about this, not again. It's just going to end up with the same outcome. I want to prove that I'm strong enough to protect myself, and you don't trust that I am." Lauren closed her eyes and shrugged in defeat.

"Lauren, it's not that I don't trust you. It's just that it's dangerous out here in this crazy world that we live in."

"Bo, you don't think I know that? I was in this world way before you even knew it existed."

Bo sighed. "I know that Lauren. I'm just saying, what is so wrong about me wanting to protect you?"

"Nothing. There's absolutely nothing wrong with that. By all means Bo, please do. I just don't want to be left in the dark, Bo. I don't want to be lied to and treated like some fragile child in the name of providence. I am your partner Bo, which means-"

"I know what it means." Bo said in resignation. "It means we stand together and protect each other."

"Exactly." Lauren stepped forward and took Bo's hands into hers. "Protect each other. I protect you just as much as you protect me. So if you're running into danger, so am I."

"Lauren . . . " Bo said argumentatively. Lauren dropped her hands in frustration.

"Why is it okay for Dyson to go with you and protect you but I can't?"

"Because-"

"Because what? He's stronger than me?" Lauren crossed her arms indignantly.

"No- Well, yes actually." Lauren looked at Bo in complete shock at the words that had just come out of her mouth. "Dyson was a warrior Lauren. He is a wolf and the guy has been alive for like, ever." Bo tried to rationalize.

"So what? I will have you know that I have been in plenty of battles and have managed to protect myself." Lauren was genuinely upset now.

"I know that baby." Bo stepped forward and tried to rest her hands on Lauren's waist to calm her down, but Lauren stepped back. "I-"

"Even as a human." Lauren said to make her point. Bo sighed and let her hands fall to her side.

"Lauren-"

They were both suddenly distracted by someone yelling 'Owe!' over by where the others were standing. Without a second thought, they both ran over to see what had happened. When they got there everyone was standing around an agitated Kenzi. She was standing and rubbing the back of her neck with one had, while she held a small object that looked like a homemade dart in the other hand.

"What the hell?" She mumbled as she looked at the the small item.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Bo made her way to Kenzi and looked at her with concern.

"Yeah, this stupid thing hit me in my neck."

"Let me see that." Bo took the small device and inspected it. By this time, Lauren had made her way over and was already trying to look at the small puncture mark on the back of Kenzi's neck.

"Let me see." She said as she inspected it. "It isn't swelling up but there does seem to have been something on that thing. Let me go grab my bag." Lauren ran off to make her way to get her stuff.

Dagny came up next, to look at Kenzi's neck while Bo and Dyson looked at the dart.

"What is this thing?"

"I don't know. Looks like a blow dart." Dyson said as he held it up.

"Who would shoot Kenzi with a blow dart? I mean we're the only ones out here right?" Bo looked at Dyson for confirmation. Dyson put his nose up and took in a deep breath.

"I don't smell anyone else." He said, sort of frustrated.

"Then how-"

"Whoa!" Mark's voice broke through.

Dyson and Bo both turned to see Mark and Vex holding up a barely conscious Kenzi, while Dagny looked on in horror.

"What happened?" Bo asked sternly as they slowly laid Kenzi down on the ground.

"I don't know. She just said she felt tired and then passed out." They all knelt around her and looked at her with worry.

"Kenzi wake up." Bo said, slightly tapping her face. "Wake up Kenzi!" She didn't respond, just laid there as if she were asleep. Suddenly they all heard a thud. Slightly startled, they looked around searching for the source of the sound until it suddenly dawned on Bo. Lauren hadn't returned yet.

"Lauren?" Bo made sure that Kenzi was secure in Mark's arms before shooting up and heading towards the thud. Dyson and Dagny followed her. They all moved cautiously until they finally saw it. Lauren laying face down on the ground with a medical bag by her side.

"Lauren!" They all sprinted toward her, Bo getting there first, and knelt down around her. Bo tried to take in the situation and calm her erratic heartbeat before cautiously turning her over. Before she had though, Bo noticed a small puncture mark at the back of her neck and a small dart in her hand just like Kenzi. When she turned Lauren over, she looked just like Kenzi, asleep. The only difference was that Lauren was profusely bleeding from the right side of her head and there was a small rock slightly under her with blood on it.

"Lauren baby, I need you to wake up." Bo said while cradling Lauren's head in her arms.

"She hit her head. We need to put something on hit to stop the bleeding." Dagny said and Dyson removed his shirt and balled it up.

"Come on, baby." Bo said as she tried to wake her girlfriend up. The tears in Bo's eyes were blurring her vision and the panic that settled in her stomach was causing her to tremble. Bo suddenly started to get really hot as her breaths became sporadic and she felt her eyes shift from brown to blue. Before she had a chance to do anything though, she felt a small tinge of pain at the back of her neck. Her breaths instantly mellowed out and her eyes slowly shifted back to brown.

"Owe!"

"What the hell?!"

Dagny and Dyson both responded, feeling the same pain. They all reached behind their necks and pulled out the same darts. They all stared at each other, unsure of what to do.

"I'll go check on Mark and Vex." Dyson said before jumping up and running off towards the others.

Bo turned her attention back to Lauren so that she could breathe chi back into her and stop her head from bleeding, but she felt weird. She tried to rev up her inner succubus, but for some reason she couldn't seem to switch into full fae mode. Her head all of a sudden started to feel real heavy and light at the same time.

"Whoa, I feel weird." Dagny said as she tried to stand up.

"Just sit down." Bo instructed her and she listened. Bo watched as Lauren laid in her arms unconscious and Dagny seemed to be slipping further towards unconsciousness, but for some reason she couldn't think of what to do. Her brain was starting to get fuzzy and her sight was slightly become blurry. She shook her head and willed her thoughts to get a hold of herself.

"Dagny, I need you to stay awake, okay?" She said almost panicked as she watched Dagny slowly lay down on the ground.

"I don't think I can, Bo." Dagny managed to slur out before her eyes closed completely and she went limp.

"Shit, Dagny! Dagny!" There was no response from the young Valkyrie. "Shit! Dyson! Dyson?!" There was still no response, not a single sound and Bo really started to panic.

"Mark! Vex! . . . Dyson!" They were all passed out.

She didn't know what to do. Everyone was passed out and possibly dead, Lauren was bleeding from her head, for some reason she couldn't shift into succubus mode, and she was slowly losing consciousness herself. She could feel the full fledge grips of panic finally take over her. This is what she was worried about. This is why she didn't want to bring everyone. What would she do? How was she going to get everyone out of this mess if she could barely stand herself? She felt so weak and her eyes were slowly closing. She could feel the world start to slip away as she fought against the blurriness that surrounded her. Her breaths were getting shallow as she felt her heart slow down drastically. She didn't know if she was dying or not, but whatever this was was definitely draining her. She suddenly found herself laying on her side with her arms loosely wrapped around Lauren's upper body and unable to speak. After fighting for what felt like forever to stay awake, her head finally lolled back and the world went black . . .


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup guys! Hope you're all well. Don't worry chapter 10 will be here soon, I promise! Enjoy!**

 _ **P.S. Yes NYCC was great and yes Zoie was as amazing as Anna on the second day.**_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Hangovers. Sheesh. Man, did they suck._

Hangovers were the worse thing ever known to man, and Kenzi was sure that they were some sort of Fae voodoo just to torture humans. Being privileged to be the 'sober buddy' due to her alcohol tolerance, Bo didn't share Kenzi's sentiment. Bo, being the unbelievably sexy succubus she was, was not as effected by hangovers as often as Kenzi was, so she thought that hangovers were some sort of Fae magic to entertain them when they watched humans. That was unless she had a hangover herself, then she thought that they were the spawn of Satan.

Hangovers felt like nature's way of reminding people that there were limitations to every good thing, and also that there was a good reason why the word 'no' existed. Right now though, that's exactly what Bo wished she had, a hangover. Maybe then she would just feel like she got ran over by a truck, instead of feeling like she got ran over by a truck and now the truck was going back and forth and back and forth over her body.

Bo cursed under her breath as she tried in vain to stretch. Everything seemed to hurt and the only thing she could see was a bright light that was completely blurring her vision. Her strength was completely drained and her head felt like it was stuck up the ass of a 5-ton elephant. She groaned as she slowly began to regain her vision and the pain was gradually subsiding.

Her vision was still impaired, but what she did see when her eyes were able to somewhat focus did nothing to quell her anxiety or placate her emotions in any way. She was sitting on the ground inside a small room made of gray concrete walls. The room was about the size of an 8x8 bedroom with high ceilings and concrete floors. There were no windows but there was an average size door directly in the corner that blended in with the bleak surroundings. The ceiling, that was about 20 feet high, was made out of huge bamboo leaves that cast shadows all around the room, but allowed for light to trickle in and let her see a little bit. Bo could hear the muffled sounds of the rain forest from the outside and it smelled like dirt and trees. All things considered, the temperature was probably the most pleasant thing in this whole room.

Bo's back was against the wall and her feet were bound at the ankle. Her hands were also bound around her wrists, up against the wall and by either sides of her head, with wire that should've been fairly easy for Bo to snap. Summoning her strength, Bo pulled as hard as she could against the wires, expecting them to snap with ease. She pulled and pulled, but all she was met with was tough resistance and pain where the wires dug into her flesh. She tried again, this time thinking that maybe if she beckoned her succubus she would be able to break free. However, her limbs stayed bound and her succubus never seemed to come. She didn't know why her abilities weren't working, but it was beginning to worry her and was becoming increasingly frustrating.

After trying and trying, grunting and pulling, calling and calling on her succubus to break free to no avail, Bo fell back against the wall with a grunt. She rested her head against the wall as she tried to catch her breath and willed her mind to focus. She figured that the weakness along with the blurry vision, throbbing headache, and not being able to use her powers had to be a result of whatever was used to knock her out.

 _Knock her out._

 _They were all knocked out._

 _Shit._ Where was everyone?

 _Kenzi? Dagny? Dyson? Mark? Vex? Lauren?_

 _. . . . Lauren_. They had to stop her head from bleeding. _Was she still bleeding?_

Panic started to rise up in Bo again and she knew that she had to get out of this place, wherever she was, and help her family. She had to make sure that they were all alright and that Lauren wasn't still hurt. She had to get free.

She opened her eyes and tried to focus. For the first time, she realized that she wasn't in the room alone. There were others tied up and bound against the other 3 walls of the room just like she was. She couldn't make out their faces or who they were, but they weren't moving so she figured they were either knocked out or dead.

"Hey!?" Bo called out, trying to get the attention of any of the other beings in the room. "Hey! Are you up?" No one answered or even moved.

"Hey!" Bo screamed banging her feet against the ground to make noise. "Wake up!"

Just then, the figures began to move.

"Uuuggghh . . . Shit." A deep voice groaned out, sounding as if it had been awoken from a 7-month hibernation.

"Dammit. My head is killing me." Said another, familiar male voice from the wall straight across from Bo. She still couldn't make out the faces, but they were definitely trying to move.

"Mark?" Bo squinted, trying to make out who it was she was talking to.

"Bloody hell, what happened?" Said the unmistakable voice of the Mesmer. His voice was groggy but it was definitely Vex.

"Vex. Oh my gods, am I glad to hear your voices." Bo sighed out in relief.

"Bo? Is that you?" Dyson's deep voice asked from the wall on Bo's right.

"Yeah, are you okay?" She asked, trying to get a better look at him.

"Yeah. I mean, besides the fact that I have a headache, have no idea where I am, and . . ." She could hear him pull against the wires linked in the wall for a while before giving up. "I seem to be chained to a wall. I'm good."

"Yeah, I don't know why, but these wires won't break. I've been trying for the longest. Plus, I can't seem to use my powers."

"Powers? What are we? Superheroes?" Vex scoffed, still a bit groggy.

"Glad to see you're alright Vex." Bo deadpanned without skipping a beat. "You know what I mean. I can't shift into succubus mode."

"Maybe its just you." Dyson said, not intending to offend Bo, but doing just that. "I'll try." Dyson focused all of his energy, trying to call on his inner wolf, but nothing happened. No matter how hard he pulled or focused, nothing budged.

"Yeah, you're right. I don't know what's wrong." Dyson's voice finally came.

"Step aside infants. Let a true master show you how its done." Vex announced triumphantly. Bo rolled her eyes, astounded at how even in a serious situation he could have time to display his overbearing superiority complex. She was also quite impressed with herself for remembering the term superiority complex and silently thanked the blond doctor, who had randomly diagnosed Vex one night at a friendly game of spades.

Bo and the others waited in silence to be schooled by Vex and his amazing abilities, but nothing happened. After a couple of seconds, Bo spoke up.

"V-Vex? What are you doing?"

"Are you not slapping yourself?" The Mesmer genuinely asked, not being able to see the others in the room and thus not being able to see if his influence was working.

"No I'm not slapping myself! What the hell?! Vex, this is serious."

"I'm being serious! I was trying to make you slap yourself, but if you weren't doing it- Well then . . . Damn, we really are buggered."

"Where are the others?" Mark finally chided in with a bit of a groan.

"Yeah." Dyson agreed. "Where's Dagny? And Kenzi? And-"

"Lauren." Bo breathed out.

"Well the only one who's on this wall next to me is Vex." Mark said turning his head towards the Mesmer and unknowingly receiving a cheeky wink in return.

"Yeah, and I don't think there's anyone next to me. There looks like there's someone across from me though." Dyson added.

"There're two people here to my left and I think one more on the wall next to me. But I can't really tell who's who." Bo said, taking in her surroundings and feeling considerably better that they all seemed to be in the same room together. "I think this one is Dagny" Bo motioned to the one closest to her on the left wall after recognizing blond locks and a smaller frame on the figure whose head was lolled forward unconscious.

"Hey! Wake up!"

"Get up!"

"Wakey! Wakey!"

"Kenzi! Lauren! Dagny!"

They all screamed trying to get any one of the three figures to move. Until, finally . . .

"Ahhhh! What the hell?!" The person across from Dyson and closest to Bo on her left screamed, jolting themselves awake.

"Dagny, is that you?" Bo asked anxiously awaiting her sister's response.

"Yea, I think so." The girl's grunge soaked voice answered. They all sighed in relief. "Where the hell are we?"

"That, we don't know. Can you tell who's sitting next to you?" Bo questioned, trying to make progress. Dagny slowly turned her head with a groan and willed her eyes to focus.

"Yeah . . . Kenzi. I'm pretty sure it's Kenzi." She finally said after seeing shorter legs and getting a glimpse of the lanyard bracelet she had made for Kenzi when she was little. Kenzi wore the Mother's day gift as an ankle bracelet now and never took it off.

"Good." Bo sighed out in relief. "That means Lauren's right here next to me." Bo turned her head to her right to look at the figure with affection, knowing now that it was indeed her girlfriend.

"Dagny, can you try and wake Kenzi up?" Dyson asked from across the room.

"Yeah, and I'll try to wake Lo." Bo said, straightening her back and sitting up further on the wall.

"Okay, I'll try." Dagny muttered, trying to figure out how she was going to wake the comatose sleeping beauty. Dagny knew from personal experience and growing up with the spunky human, that once she was asleep, it was complete lights out. Once on Kenzi's birthday when Dagny was approximately nine years old, Dagny had gotten up early to surprise Kenzi with a homemade breakfast. In the process, the baby Valkyrie managed to burn three pans and set a small oven fire. All of which Kenzi managed to successfully sleep through, until a host of firemen showed up with blaring sirens and kicked down their door after being alerted by their neighbors who had heard the commotion and saw the smoke. Dagny knew for sure that this would be no small feat.

Dagny scooted down on the wall and reached her foot towards the human as far as she could. Pointing her foot until she could reach, Dagny nudged the human a couple of times in the thigh.

"Wakey wakey, Kenzi bakey." The young Valkyrie sing-songed. Not getting a response, the blond decided to take a different approach.

"HEY! GET THE HELL UP!" The girl screamed, full on kicking the human in the leg this time. "Pancakes! Shoe sale! 50% off!" Dagny yelled out things that were always sure to wake Kenzi up while still kicking her hard enough to leave a bruise. Kenzi was still out, though.

"VODKA!" With that, Kenzi begin to stir. "I should've known . . ." Dagny murmured and smirked to herself. Kenzi was now moving but it was obvious that she wasn't fully awake. Dagny just continued to lightly nudge her while she called her name and tried to get her to look at her.

In the mean time, on the other wall, Bo was having a hard time getting Lauren awake as well. Lauren was usually a light sleeper, so it worried Bo that she couldn't get her awake. She had been calling her name for a little while now and still no stir.

"Come on sweetie, you gotta wake up. Just open your eyes." Bo pleaded to the lifeless body beside her chained to the wall. Still getting no response, Bo nudge Lauren, taking the same approach as Dagny. "Come on babe, you gotta get up." Bo said as she strained to reach the other woman. Finally, Lauren's body moved.

The blond groggily groaned before slowly rolling her head back against the wall. Bo smiled, finally being able to see her girlfriend's face. Her eyes were closed and she was still bleeding, but it was definitely Lauren and she was definitely alive. Bo could tell that the doctor was struggling to regain consciousness and that whatever was going on with her head was not good. Bo watched as the blonde's breaths became shallower and shallower and tears started to roll down her cheeks as strangled sobs escaped her throat.

"Babe, I'm right here. You're going to be okay. I'm right here- Nothings going to happen to you. I'm not gonna let it. Okay?" Bo tried to reassure her distressed lover as she fought back tears herself at the sight of the woman she loved in pain. "Just- Open your eyes for me. Can you do that for me, honey?"

Lauren could hear Bo's voice, but it was kind of hard to concentrate on anything when it felt like someone was taking a chainsaw to her skull. As hard as the doctor tried, she couldn't seem to open her eyes. She felt heavy, like she was being held down under water. Lauren was no stranger to bondage or being held against her will, so she centered herself and used every bit of strength she had to turn her head towards Bo's voice. After what seemed like forever, the doctor slowly pried her eyes open to half mass. What she was met with was a lot of blurriness and shadowed light. Before long, she was able to make out the hazy frame of what she supposed to be her girlfriend smiling face back at her.

"Hey babe." Bo whispered, and smiled. "I've been waiting to see those beautiful eyes."

By this time, Dagny had managed to get Kenzi more awake and had answered the preliminary ' _where are we?', 'what happened?'_ , and _'why do I feel like shit?'_ questions. Now, Kenzi was cursing and complaining about how she was too beautiful for bondage.

"This is ridiculous! As a bilingual world extraordinaire, I have become accustomed to a certain type of living, and this is definitely not it."

"Being able to say a couple words in Spanish and living in Spain for a wee bit of time doesn't make you a bilingual world extraordinaire." Vex sarcastically corrected.

"I'm still too good for this!" Kenzi countered.

"We all are . . . " Dagny added sadly.

"Okay guys, we just have to find a way out of here." Bo proclaimed as the hopeful leader of the group. She was not about to let everyone give up, and she was definitely not going to allow them to die.

"How Bo? We don't even know where the hell we are." Dyson pointed out as he continued to struggle to break his chains.

"Yeah, and our powers still aren't working." Mark observed.

Just then the heavy metal door in the corner cracked open, bringing them all momentarily to silence. They all watched, some in anticipation and others in fear, as the light dramatically spilled in as if they were in a 1950s horror film. Before long, a figure appeared in the doorway, calmly and surely moving. It sauntered into the room and stood silently in the middle before the door slammed behind them. It was a couple of moments before any of them were able to grasp what was happening, and naturally, Bo was the first to speak.

"Hey buddy, mind helping us out?" Suddenly a torch was lit that filled the room with the most magnificent light, way more than it should have been able to. For the first time, they were all able to see each other and they did not look good. They were dirty, bruised, and all had at least one or two scratches on their faces and bodies. Lauren was the worst of them all though, and in this light, Bo was now more panicked than anything.

In the middle of the room, holding a torch that seemed to illuminate from her hand, stood a stunning specimen. She was a tan brunette with long wavy hair that reached down past the middle of her back. Her jaw was strong and standing at about 5'8, her presence was bold. She seemed to be a goddess in her own right, and if Bo wasn't so worried and pissed off, she would've been glad to feed with her. The goddess was wearing pieces of clothe that just covered the essentials and seemed to be purposefully placed to show off her ripped abs and sculpted limbs. She also wore a long sword that extended from her hip down to her ankle on her right hip that seemed to be more for show than anything else. Because judging by her muscular tonality, she could definitely go a few rounds with a bear with her bare hands and still hold her own.

Not answering Bo's question, the woman looked around the room, making eye contact one by one with the captives and appraising their injuries. Her face was cold and lacked all emotion, even when she made eye contact with Bo, who gave her a glare that could kill anyone. She held eye contact with Bo the longest, sensing that Bo was the alpha in the group, before lastly shifting her eyes to Lauren.

Bo watched as the warrior's eyes softened and she delicately padded over towards the doctor in graceful movements. As she got closer, Bo's anxiety rose, not knowing what she was going to do. They all just watched, as she knelt down in front of Lauren, who was trying her hardest not to look weak and maintain eye contact. The woman ran her eyes attentively over Lauren's injuries before raising her hand to delicately hold the doctor's face as her head momentarily fell to the side.

Bo didn't know if it was the way she touched Lauren or Bo's protectiveness, but a wave of jealousy and anger shot up through her.

"Don't you dare touch her." Bo growled out through clenched teeth. The warrior slowly turned her head to face Bo, sympathy still showing in her features. They bore into each other as Bo silently warned her not to make another move, but the woman didn't falter. She didn't move her hand and she didn't say a word. As if disregarding Bo's threats, she turned back to Lauren and ran her thumb over her cheek.

They all watched genuinely confused when the woman took both her hands and softly wrapped them around Lauren's wrist where the chains held her bound to the wall. Within a couple of seconds, she pulled her hands away and the chains were gone. Their mouths stood agape and their eyes widen in astonishment as they hoped in anticipation that she would do the same for them. But instead she wrapped her arms around Lauren's body as it tiredly slumped against her. Lauren had lost so much blood and she was so weak that it took everything in her not to let herself be totally consumed by the darkness.

Bo watched the woman lovingly stroked the bloodied hair out of Lauren's face. In some ways, it was comforting to see the care she was giving her girlfriend, but on the other hand it was just making her even more upset. She was the only one who was allowed to touch Lauren like that.

Before long, the Warrior stood, bringing Lauren up into her arms and turned, carrying her towards the door. Pure panic set in, as they all realized what she was doing.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Put her down now!" Bo said as she thrashed against her restraints, trying to stop her. "Are you listening to me?! I said put my girlfriend down!"

The woman didn't listen, she just continued to walk gracefully toward the exit with a barely conscious Lauren in her arms.

"Hey lady! I don't know who you are, but you better put Hotpants down now!" Kenzi warned in her friend's honor.

"Let her go or so help me-" Dagny tried as she hopelessly pulled her arms against the chains.

Dyson growled his best warning growl he could without his wolf and also tried to get free to help the doctor. By this time the room was filled with warning screams and aggressive threats from all of the captives, but none could get free and none could use their powers.

"Lauren baby- Wake up! Fight sweetie!" Bo implored her girlfriend as a last ditch effort as angry tears rolled down her face at her inability to stop what was happening. Nothing happened and before they knew it, the door was closed and the warrior was gone, along with Lauren.

For a long time after that, Bo just screamed. Not saying words or trying to convey any message, just screaming and thrashing as she tried to free herself. At first, they all tried to speak to her and calm her down, assuring her that they would get out and that Lauren would be okay. After minutes of that with Bo ignoring them all, they slowly tapered off until Kenzi was the only one still speaking. She knew how bad it would be if Bo didn't calm down and get a hold of her anger, they all did, but for some reason the crazy voice show and group chi suck didn't happen like they all expected. Nothing happened.

Bo continued to thrash and try and get herself out until her rage tapered off and she was too tired to do anything but cry. They sat in relative silence besides the sounds of Bo's heavy breathing and strangled sobs, all floored by the bleakness of their situation. At some point Dagny had started crying too. Not only out of sadness for her sister, who she knew was going through hell right now, but also for Lo, who she would fight for and who she loved more than words could describe. Dagny was silent in her tears though, and she vowed that she would find Lo, not only for Bo, but for herself as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**Guess who's back, back again? Shady's back, tell a friend!**

 **Merry Christmuh! . . . Okay, so its technically not Christmas, but still . . . Happy Holidays! I am so sorry for the wait you guys. Life has been kicking my tail with school, internship, work, and a slew of health issues. But now that I have graduated (Yes, that's right. I am now a college graduate.) I'll have a lot more time to devote to this story and others ;).**

 **I hope you guys like!**

* * *

It felt great not to feel like crap . . .

Seems like a weird statement, but that's exactly what Lauren thought as she slipped back into consciousness. Surprisingly, she didn't feel like crap, she felt well rested. Like she had had the best night of sleep that she had ever had in a long time. There were no remnants of pain, and she wasn't sweaty or shivering like the last time she was when she woke up.

Wherever she was was a huge upgrade from before as well. It was quiet, almost peaceful, and the bed she figured she was laying in was extremely comfortable. It was nice. She made a mental note to look into getting one of these beds for the clinic when she got back home so that she wouldn't have to sleep on that uncomfortable cot anymore when she spent the night.

 _Home . . ._

 _She needed to get home. Where was she? Where was home? Where was Bo? Where was anyone?_

The last thing she remembered was being hit in the head and then waking up in that dark room with what seemed like the others. After that everything was a bit of a blur. She did seem to remember the feeling of strong arms lifting her and being delicately cradled and carried somewhere, but even that seemed more like a dream than reality. Lauren figured the only way to get any real answers to the questions swarming in her brain, was to actually open her eyes, so she did.

What she was met with both startled and surprised her. She was in a small little hut with an open door and leaves as roofing. She was laying in a canopy like bedding with white sheets and her surroundings were beautiful, to say the least. Sitting at the foot of the bed, watching her, was a beautiful woman. The woman sat straight as an arrow and still as a statue with her legs folded back underneath her and her hands resting on her golden thighs. Her skin seemed to glow and her dark hair cascaded over her exposed shoulders. Next to the warrior on the ground laid the biggest sword Lauren had ever seen and the woman's steeled expression only told Lauren that she knew how to use it.

Lauren proceeded to watch the woman to see if she could gage and maybe even learn something from this encounter. To Lauren, every moment was a learning moment. After what felt like minutes and even hours with no movement or sound, Lauren decided to make the first move in addressing the other person in the room. The woman did not seem hostile but Lauren thought it best to play nice just in case.

"He-hello." Lauren stuttered with some hoarseness in her voice due to underuse. The woman bowed her head in acknowledgement of the greeting then continued to just watch the doctor. "I am-"

"I know who you are." The woman spoke with confidence, but her voice was not abrasive to the ear. "You are Dr. Lauren Lewis. Are you not?"

"Yes." Lauren said stunned and slightly blushing, seeing that her reputation preceded her. "And who might you be?"

"I am Elyah." The warrior stood, proud in her stance as if she were addressing a general on the battlefield.

"Elyah. Well it is very nice to meet you Elyah." Lauren put out her hand and went to stand to greet the woman before her, but her legs proved weak and buckled at the swift movement. Elyah seeing Lauren falter, was by her side within seconds and caught her before she had a chance to hit the ground. With their bodies close together and their faces mere inches apart, Elyah ushered Lauren back to her bed and helped her sit back down.

"You should rest." The woman said while kneeling before Lauren while her legs dangled off the side of the bed. "You were badly injured when we found you."

"We? Who are we?" Lauren asked confused as she got her bearings.

"We are the bloodline of the Neithan Guard. Descendants of Neith herself."

"Egyptian Goddess of war, hunting, and wisdom?"

"Yes. Although we do not refer to ourselves as gods. Nor did she." Elyah corrected with an adorable smirk.

"Of course not. You're Fae." Lauren said rolling her eyes at herself for suggesting such a thing.

"Yes, and we protect the rarest and most precious of commodities in these surrounding forests. Not only for the welfare of man, but for our own preservation."

"The water."

"Yes. You are wise indeed. I could sense it. That is why I saved you."

"Saved me?" Lauren was even more confused now.

"Yes. I took you from your prison and brought you here to be healed." Lauren touched her head at the woman's words, not even noticing that the gash and blood was no longer there.

"My prison? You mean that place you had me and my family chained up. The place you put us?" Lauren tried not to sound accusatory or angry, but her agitation was shining through.

"Yes, but that was before I knew who you were. Before I knew you could help us." Elyah defended with childlike innocence.

Lauren's curiosity was peaked. "What do you need help with?"

"My people, we are dying. After centuries of migration and great knowledge, we settled in these forests. Where for hundreds of years we have lived and mated with the decedents of Chaac-"

"What? The Mayan god of rain Chaac?"

"You _are_ wise, aren't you?" Elyah asked with a grin that bordered on salacious. Lauren couldn't tell if it was flirtation or adoration in the warrior's voice, but whatever is was made the doctor feel all warm inside. Lauren hung her head and hid her face to avoid the woman from seeing the blush that she had caused. "Yes, that Chaac. For decades we have lived in harmony on these lands and have helped preserve the great water through helping preserve their bloodline. Our females carry their young and in return they let us drink from the springs to preserve our lives while also protecting them. That is the only way the water can survive, if their male bloodline continues and they are of age to possess their abilities. Sadly, the last of the Chaac that is of age exist no longer and the water has thusly started to lose its power."

"Mmm." The doctor hummed in contemplation as she thought. "Well, if you need this water to stay healthy and fit, how have you been able to remain so . . ." Lauren cleared her throat while awkwardly gestured towards the warriors more than adequate physique.

"I am still young by Fae years and have not needed the water to preserve my life, only keep safe from injury. But others of my clansmen are much older and have started to wither away and fall ill. This is not the first time this has happened and just like then, we are worried that too many will be lost almost to the point of our own extinction."

The doctor's scientific mind was already in problem solving mode. "Well, there has to be a way. I mean, what did you do before?"

"Then, there was one that was of Chaac ancestry who was not yet of age, but he was swiftly approaching. Now there is none that is even close to him. There is one that is of Chaacran blood and is male, but he is only an infant."

"You would have to wait 14 years. Give or take a year or two." Lauren sighed in understanding.

"Indeed, and I do not know if my people can survive that. There are very few of us as it is. That is why we need your help. If you can find a solution for the great epidemic in Africa that nearly wiped out a greater population of the Fae existence, surely you can save my people."

"How do you know about the Congo?" Lauren asked, completely astonished. She did not think that anyone outside of their small Fae community would know of that, let alone know it was her who helped.

"Who doesn't know about the Congo?" Elyah said as if it were common knowledge. "You are a legend in your own right. Not only did you save the Fae in the Congo, you managed to help slay the Garuda, turned Fae human and human Fae, and had a hand in the great demise of the Ancients and the Dark Lord himself. Not to mention your relationship with the one unaligned succubus."

"Wow you guys must have really good news networks. Either that or your carrier pigeon has been working some crazy overtime." Lauren shyly joked to get the attention off of herself. She mentally took a note to tell Dagny and Kenzi about her joke, and silently wondered if maybe they were rubbing off on her.

"Is it really true that you managed to turn yourself into a conduit?" Elyah asked with an air of wonderment as a child might.

"Yes, but . . . I don't really like to talk about it." The blonde's voice was low and down trotted.

"Why not? That is an astonishing achievement, is it not?" Elyah did not understand her sadness.

"Yes, it would've been. If it hadn't backfired and almost ended in my death and the death of those around me. Not to mention the temporary end of my relationship." The doctor deadpanned sarcastically. Yep, Dagny and Kenzi were definitely rubbing off on her.

"Hmmm . . ." The warrior responded in thought. "Well, we can't always have great days." Elyah said as if it was perfectly normal to fuck up as badly as Lauren had. It made the doctor smile and put her at ease.

Lauren tended to be hard on herself most days, just because she didn't know any other way to be. Since she was a child, Lauren was raised to achieve perfection and anything less was not acceptable. So, Lauren was accustomed to people expecting the absolute best from her and nothing less. However, for some reason Elyah's comment made her feel like less of a failure when it came to that sore area. It made her see the warrior in a different, more admirable light.

"Yeah, I guess so." Lauren smiled coyly at the childlike beauty.

"So will you help us?" The brunette asked, getting back to business.

"I would love to, but I don't have any of my equipment Elyah. It was all back at the ca-"

"Yes, we brought it." Elyah interrupted.

"You did?" The doctor asked, once again surprised. The warrior nodded her response. "Okay then, yes. But only on two conditions. One, you release my friends and me, _and_ two, you let me take a sample of the water back home with me."

Elyah hesitated a moment before slowly relenting. "Fine. But only after you help us."

"No." Lauren said with finality. "You release my friends now. Then . . . I help you."

…

The room had become unsettlingly quiet. The feel of capitulation and despair hung in the palpable air of the small dungeon. The six prisoners hadn't made a noise since Bo had run out of tears to shed and her sobs had become silent. All thinking of different things to get them through this hell.

Vex focused his thoughts on the steak he would get and the asses he would kick when he eventually got out of this place. Mark tried to think on lighter thoughts and happier memories to give him hope. Dyson was trying to think of a way to get free and get them out of this hell hole. He had come up with several plans but none of them had seem plausible in the long run. Dagny was muttering over what they possibly could have been injected with to knock them out and make them all lose their abilities. She was wondering if the effects were permanent and what could be some of the side effects.

Kenzi was thinking about Bo. She knew she was quite literally losing her mind over not knowing anything and couldn't imagine what she was going through. If it was anything Bo hated to be, it was left in the dark and that was quite literally what was happening. Since Bo had refused her pleas for her to answer her, just to let the young Russian know she was okay, she decided to sit in silence and let Bo process, in anyway she could. Hopefully that process would lead to something constructive and not to Bo totally losing herself.

Bo . . . Bo was thinking about Lauren. The blond hadn't left her thoughts since she had been taken away. She thought about her skin and her hair. Her eyes and her smile. Her smell, her taste. She thought about the little dimple at the crease of her chin and the way her eyes and nose would crinkle up when she laughed. She loved to make Lauren laugh. She found it was her favorite thing to do lately. Bo's mind began to replay all the times in the near past when she had made Lauren laugh. She thought back to when she surprised Lauren with the tickets to Mexico for their anniversary and how Lauren laughed when the others jumped on the bandwagon to join the trip, much to Bo's annoyance. She also thought about the tickle fight that had broken out the morning they left for the forest, and how Lauren got her to stop by pouting and saying that she would be sick if Bo didn't stop tickling her soon.

As Bo's mind reminisced and they sat in silence, the loud door squeaked open and the blinding outdoor light filled the room. Before they could utter a word or see what was happening, Lauren swiftly walked in.

"LAUREN!"

"DOC!"

"HOTPANTS! I have never been so happy to see you!" Kenzi exclaimed as they all perked up in excitement.

Lauren looked around the room both relieved and worried as she watched her friends make their best attempts to get up and listened to their pleas to help them. They all looked pretty beat down and banged up, and she didn't know who she should help or address first. Finally, her eyes landed on Bo, who seemed to be the most out of it.

Bo had heard the cries of excitement and had seen the figure that looked like Lauren in her peripherals, but she had chalked it up to her mind playing cruel jokes on her. She willed herself not to look up completely because she was sure that when she did and there was no Lauren standing there, it would quite literally break her heart.

When the imaginary figure bolted over to her and wrapped its arms around her neck in a loving hug, Bo couldn't help but muse at how real these arms felt. She couldn't help but commend her mind on how close it had actually gotten to replicating Lauren's smell and how soft her hair was when it pressed against Bo's face. When the figure took Bo's face into its incredibly Lauren like hands and called her name, Bo couldn't help but look up into those eyes. That's when she knew, it was really Lauren. No imaginary hallucination, not even one made up from her own mind, could perfectly get the beauty of Lauren's eyes.

"Lauren." Bo whispered out as more of a statement then a question as tears welled up in her eyes and began to spill out. "Lauren!"

Bo lunged at the blond, as far as she could with her hands still being bound, and attacked her with kisses on any piece of exposed skin she could find. The doctor had no course of defense against the affectionate succubus, so instead just held her face and tried to kiss her back. In her frenzy, the brunette kissed all around the blonde's jaw and neck, hitting a couple of ticklish spots and cause a laugh to bubble up and out of the doctor. That sound sobered Bo, sending a face splitting smile to her face, as she finally stopped to look at her girlfriend.

"Lauren baby, I was so scared." Bo said through tears. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Are you still bleeding? Why aren't still bleeding?" The succubus rambled as she scanned her girlfriend as quickly as she could for any bruises or marks that weren't there before. Seeing nothing pertinent, she settled on the blonde's eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm more worried about you. Do you need to feed?" The worried doctor asked as she ran her hand down Bo's cheek.

"I'm fine, sweetie. I just- God baby! I was so scared." Bo whispered out.

Just then the door opened more and Elyah stepped into the room, putting all the captives in the room on alert. The warrior was followed by six other people, three young men flanked to one side and three young women flanked to the other. They were all well built and carrying weapons on their hips.

A growl rumbled up out of Bo and she assumed the best defensive pose on her knees that she could manage with her ankles and wrists still bound. The others followed suit, ready for a fight at any turn. Lauren seeing this, decided to step in before things got really bad.

"No!" Lauren exclaimed, getting to her feet and moving to the middle of the room where the natives stood at attention. "They're here to help us."

"Help us?" Dagny asked incredulously.

"Well, as long as they're here to help." Vex said sarcastically, while rolling his eyes.

"Really? You know that would be more believable if they hadn't put us here in the first place." Bo's voice raised to a yelled at the end. The succubus was seething and Lauren could see a rem of blue returning to the irises of her eyes.

"Your abilities are returning. That is good to know." Elyah answered, speaking to the succubus for the first time.

"You know what lady? If I were you, I would shut my mouth." Bo threatened with a scowl.

Elyah smirked at the threat. "You know, usually it takes longer." Elyah said walking towards Bo before she bent down in front of her tauntingly. "You must be one powerful succubus."

"Wait until I get out of here. I'm going to suck every bit of life out of your worthless body." Bo bristled through clenched teeth as she stared her opponent straight in the eyes.

Elyah just smiled genuinely before finally saying, "I look forward to it." With that the warrior stood and turned toward the door before moving her hand in a circular motion and walking out of the open door. At the command of her hand, all six of the others who hand been standing there completely still without a word, moved one to each captive. With great trepidation, the five Fae and one human let the warriors bend down before them and wrap their hands around their wrists, just like they had seen Elyah do to Lauren. Within seconds the wires around their wrists were gone, and the warriors did the same to their ankles before moving to stand by the door.

Dagny was the first one to move after wearily looking at the others. She got to her feet and bolted into Lauren's arms.

"Lo! I'm so glad you're back. I was so worried." She said while wrapping her arms around the doctor's neck and laying her head on the taller blonde's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for worrying you." Lauren said while kissing the top of the girl's head and hugging her back. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked

"No, I'm fine. A little bruised, but fine." The young Valkyrie smiled while pulling away. By this time, the others had slowly made their way to the middle of the room toward the two, still rubbing their sore wrists and necks.

"Glad you're back Hotpants. I thought I was going to have to kick some ass." Kenzi offered a side hug and a kiss on the cheek. Lauren smiled in returned.

"Good to have you back Doc." Mark was next to hug her, and Dyson agreed with a smile and a silent back rub. Vex offered his sentiment with a quick head nod.

"Lauren, what's going on?" Bo asked, pulling the group from their blissful moment. "Who are these people?"

"They're Neiths. Warrior Fae who live in these forests and protect the sacred ancient water."

"So it actually exists?" Dagny asked in astonishment.

"Yes, but it's losing its power." Lauren answered looking at the inquisitive faces of her family. "The water is dying because the last real guardian has died and now there is no one to stand in his place. That's where we come in."

"Lauren, I hope you don't think we're actually staying here and helping these people." Bo protested sternly.

"Bo we have to, they're dying." Lauren defended with conviction.

"Lauren I don't care! They kidnapped us and then took you!"

"Yes, but they healed me! And I made a deal, I can't turn my back on them." Lauren was not about to step back on her word. "They're dying, Bo!"

"They look pretty alive to me." Kenzi offered with attitude.

"They need our help." Lauren repeated in a whisper, leaving a silence in the air.

"Well they should've thought of that before they drugged us. We're leaving. _Now_." Bo said putting her her foot down, as she grabbed Lauren's hand and marched through her friends towards the door. Bo's grasped was tight and her mind was made up, leaving no room for explanation or argument. Before Bo could make it through the door though, her exit was blocked by the six warriors standing in formation.

"If I were you, I would get my ass out of the way." Bo said with a scowl, dropping Lauren's hand and preparing herself for a fight. Upon Bo assuming a defensive position, the six warriors unsheathed their swords with a clang, causing the Sunshine Gang to all prepare for a fight as well. Lauren, being the only one with a level head at the moment, jumped in between the two opposing groups.

"Okay everyone, just calm down!" Lauren yelled with authority amongst the commotion. Everyone except Bo seemed to slightly but not completely settle at the doctor's command. "I made an agreement that if I helped them, then they would let us go. So the quicker we all learn to play nice, the quicker we can all get out of here. Okay?" The only answer she received was the lowering of the warrior's weapons and the slight back down of the Sunshine Gang.

"Good! Now, if you would be ever so kind as to show us the way out of here." Lauren said, motioning her hand towards the door behind the warriors still standing guard. Slowly they all turned, still holding their swords in their hands, and lined themselves three on each side of the outside of the door.

Outside waiting for them was Elyah. She stood strong and poised, as the doctor and the six strangers made their way out, all shielding their eyes and wincing from the light and not being outdoors for so long. They stopped in front of her, as she watched and waited in silence.

"What did you shoot us with? And when will it wear off?" Dyson was the first to speak.

"That was the venom of a Kanashibari. Your abilities should return fully to you within a few hours."

"Does it have side effects?" Lauren questioned.

"No, they should be fine. We have prepared a feast for you. If you would follow them, they will lead the way." Elyah said motioning towards the six warriors who were already making their way down a path leading further into the beautiful forest.

"Will there be alcohol?" Kenzi asked, as they all skeptically looked around without moving.

"Yes, only the best." Elyah only had to say it once before Mark and Vex were already following their guides.

"Well, I wouldn't want to be rude." Kenzi said tentatively, before she headed after them. It took Dagny a little longer to relent before she turned away with the others, slowly looking back to Dyson, Bo, and Lauren who were still standing with Elyah.

"Dr. Lewis, I can lead you to your work quarters and have your food brought to you if you would like." Elyah said like the gracious host she was.

"That would be fine. Thank you." Lauren answered with a amiable smile and a slight head nod. Elyah smiled and motioned into the forest in the other direction.

"I'm going with her." Bo stepped up and gently took ahold of Lauren's forearm, not willing to let the blond out of her sight. Elyah nodded.

"I will have them prepare your food as well. Shall we?" With that the warrior turned and began to lead Lauren and Bo away. Before they could get too far, Bo stopped and turned to Dyson who had been standing by them the whole time.

"Go and keep an eye on the others. Keep them safe." Bo said motioning with her head toward the group who had walked away to the feast. A moment of understanding pasted between the two and Dyson nodded before turning around and walking to the others.

Bo watched him walk away for a moment before turning back to Elyah and Lauren, still with a grasp on her arm. "Let's go."

Bo couldn't help but wonder what she had gotten her family into.


	11. Chapter 11

Food. What could be better than food? Wine. Wine was better than food. And so was Tequila.

Ah, Tequila . . . They didn't have Tequila, though. All they had was scrumptious food and delectable wine. Honestly, Kenzi didn't know if the food and wine was amazing, or if it was just the fact that she hadn't eaten in . . . well she didn't know how long it'd been since she had last eaten. Whenever it was, it was long enough for her to work up a hardy appetite.

They were seated in the middle of the jungle among the most beautiful foliage. The greens of the hanging leaves and the browns of the swooping vines cocooned them and created the most beautiful contrast to the vibrant pink, yellow, and purple flowers ever known to man. The light shining through the blind like shades of the fanned leaves above gave just enough of a glimpse of how beautiful the day really was. Sounds of the surrounding inhabitants that streaked their festive songs of greeting and the calming flow of serene waters in the near distance added the perfect soundtrack to the relaxed mood.

In front of the 4 Fae and one human sat a stone table adorned with a feast fit for the Gods. Vibrant colors of green, brown, plum, yellow, reds, and whites decorated the beautifully crafted dishes prepared for the guest. At either end of the table sat a huge pitcher of wine for them to enjoy, and they did as they were served by the six natives who escorted them there. The six visitors piled their plates and stuffed their faces as one of the young men came to refill their drinks.

''Hey! You!" Kenzi pointed at the native fellow, who seemed startled by her brashness as he made his way towards the tiny human. Kenzi vaguely motioned toward her plate before asking around a mouthful of food, "What is this stuff?"

"That is _Chilaquiles_. It's served on a corn tortillas or _totopos_ with salsa, molè, chicken, _queso fresco_ , onions, and avocado. But since we do not have meat, we use beans instead." He meekly answered.

"Well, whatever it is, I like it! Bring me some more, and keep that wine coming!" Kenzi ordered over another forkful of food.

"Yes ma'am." The young man said before scampering away.

"Excuse me?" Dagny politely stopped the native before he got too far. "What exactly is this?" She questioned while pointing to another dish on the table.

"That is _Chiles en nogada_. It is made with walnuts, pomegranates, chili, and slew of other spices indigenous to our area." He said, happier to answer the young Valkyrie's question.

"Well, it is delicious." Dagny smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"It is Avi." He answered bashfully with a head bow, slight blush tenting his cheeks.

"Well, It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Dagny, and this is Kenzi," Kenzi smiled at Avi after downing the last of her wine. "And Vex," Vex hardly lifted his head as he shoveled a mountain of food into his mouth. "Mark," The young shifter waved at the native and earned a hesitant wave back. "And Dyson." Dyson, having barely taken a bite of his food, just stared at the brown skinned lad, having been watching him the entire time. "Can you tell us how long we were in that room?"

"Of course, you were locked away for approximately 17 hours."

"That's all?! It seemed longer than that." Kenzi argued.

"Yeah, I for sure thought he was gonna say like 3 days. A week even!" Vex's over exaggeration earned an eye roll from Dagny before she continued to talk to the young man.

"Can you also tell us where we are exactly?" Dagny was ever polite in her question, smiling widely.

"Well I do not know if I am allowed to tell you that just yet, but you are in no way in any danger. We are just close enough to civilization to survive, but far enough to stay out of visibility."

"Okay, well do you know where our other 2 friends are?" Dagny continued.

"Yes they are in our doctor's hut, preparing a cure for our people."

"Can you lead me to them?"

"Dagny, I think we all should stick together." Dyson finally spoke sternly, not prepared to let the young Valkyrie out of his sight.

"Exactly, so lets all go stick together with Bo and Lauren." Dagny answered. It had been gnawing at her that they had split in the first place. She thought now more than ever they should have stuck together, but seeing as she was outnumbered by those who wanted to eat and her stomach had been grumbling, she followed along. She was worried though. She wanted to know where her sisters were and if they were okay. She also wanted to check on Lo to know what was going on and offer her assistance to find a cure as quickly as possible so that they could get back home.

"Umm, I'm not done eating." Mark mumbled apologetically in Dagny's direction.

"Yeah, me either." Vex concurred, less remorseful.

"And as much as I would love to see Dr. Hotpants get her science on, 'cause to be honest I haven't seen it in a while, I kinda like eating more." Kenzi was not moving anytime soon.

"If I may?" Avi interrupted, "I am prepared to offer my blood oath that I will lead lady Dagny to the succubus and the doctor, if she would like, without harm." All except Dagny eyed the young man suspiciously at his proposition.

Dagny knew that the choice was going to be ultimately left up to Dyson. Bo had left him in charge, and as much as they all acted like no one among them was the boss, they all respected Bo's word. She waited hopefully, imploring the wolf with her eyes that he could trust the young man and trust her, that she would be able to handle herself if this was a trap. Dyson was worried though, he would not allow any of his family to be hurt any further and he couldn't protect them if he wasn't around them. But he also couldn't deny the tiny blonde's eyes, which were seeking to reassure him that everything would be alright. The young man seemed genuine enough and there seemed to be no real motive for him to harm Dagny, so against the small nagging voice that was always in the back of his mind telling him to protect at all cost, Dyson grunted his consent with a head nod.

Dyson kept his eyes furrowed in a scowl of warning as he peered directly at Avi, conveying his message that if Dagny was harmed in anyway, that would be the end of Avi as well. Avi got his message and graciously nodded his understanding while giving his word. Kenzi eyed the wolf cautiously, silently asking if he was sure, but was reassured when he simply nodded. No further argument was made from anyone else at the table, they trusted Dyson's decision.

Kenzi caught Dagny by the arm before she had a chance to move, and looked her in the eyes like a worried mother would their child. "Remember what I say? If the hands start to crawl…"

"Hit 'em in the balls." Dagny completed the saying Kenzi had instilled in her since she a child to defend against overzealous boys.

"Good girl." Kenzi winked, released her arm, and went back to eating. Dagny vacated her seat swiftly and made her way to Avi's side.

"Shall we?" Avi escorted Dagny past some hidden shrubbery, walking at a determined yet comfortable pace as he led her away from the group and further into the forest. They walked in a comfortable silence, occasionally stealing glances and polite smiles at one another. Finally, Dagny decided to break the silence.

"So Avi? You're a Neith?" She said slowing down to a more leisurely pace.

"Yes, eleventh generation of the migrated clan." He answered proudly.

"Migrated, hmmm." Dagny replied conversationally, not really knowing what he meant by that.

"Yes, from Egypt. We lived there for centuries until a series of unfortunate plagues and modern development threatened to eradicate and expose our kind. Thus leading to our expulsion."

"Well how did you end up here, so far away from home?" Dagny asked interested.

"Our increased wisdom led us to these forest, and we found the Chaacran people and the spring."

"Well that was lucky."

"It is not luck, it is our abilities. We are infinitely wise, able to discern the best road taken in harsh situations and when dealing with others."

"And your wisdom told you to kidnap us?" The Valkyrie narrowed her eyes and asked dryly.

"Yes, well sometimes our warrior nature overrides our wisdom." Avi seemed embarrassed by his confession. "However, we were correct to proceed with caution. Would the succubus had not possibly harmed or killed a number us if we had approached with our weapons and such for caution's sake?" The young man continued to muse thoughtfully.

"Oh yea, she probably would have killed at least like six of you guys instantly." Dagny couldn't deny the facts. "I mean the way you did it wasn't much better either, 'cause now she sort of hates you guys. But on the bright side at least you're not dead, right?!"

"There's a silver lining to everything." The young man said somewhat sarcastically.

"I mean, she still might kill you once she gets her powers back, but don't worry. I don't think Lo will let her."

"Lo?"

"Dr. Lewis. I call her Lo, we all kinda do." Avi thought about it for a second, curious to why they wouldn't just call her by her real name. They didn't use alternative names in the clan. Somehow though, the idea seemed endearing and he liked it.

"What do they call you?"

"They usually just call me Dagny. But Kenzi, that's my mom, she calls me Lil' D. And Bo recently started calling me Dag or Daggers. Sometimes Vex and Mark either call me Valkyrie, that's my species, or Tamsin 2.0, that was my mom's name-"

"I thought you said Kenzi was your mom?"

"Well, she raised me, but my real one- the one who gave birth to me, died when I was born. I heard she was really cool though, and badass." Dagny proudly brought her enthusiastic rambling to an end. For some reason, she found Avi extremely comfortable to talk to, and kind of cute.

He was at least 6'1, and his dark tanned skin contrasted beautifully with his greyish eyes. The long waves of curly dark hair hung around his perfectly chiseled jaw and added to the rugged quality about him. It didn't hurt that he wasn't wearing a shirt and his pecks, abs, and arms were on full, beautiful display. Despite all of that, he seemed gentle, intelligent, and a bit shy, and the small dimples that appeared around his full lips added just the right amount of innocence. Dagny wondered how old he was.

"We are here." Dagny was brought back my Avi's voice. "They are in there." Avi motioned towards a fairly big hut made of leaves, twigs, and what looked like clay. It was very beautiful and stood out for where they were. Coming out of the entrance of the hut were three women, one holding a swaddled bundle and patting it reassuringly.

"Thank you."

"I will return to let the others know that you have arrived here safely. I will be seeing you . . . " Avi hesitated self consciously for a second, " _Daggers._ " Dagny smiled at how cute and awkward it was to watch Avi try to use her nickname. It only made her like him more.

"See ya, Av Man." Dagny drawled cheekily, making Avi blush, as she trailed a hand down the Adonis's pecks and abs before walking past him towards the hut.

…

Lauren was frustrated beyond belief. They had brought the baby to her as soon as she was settled into the natives' "lab." It by no means was anything close to what she had back home at the clinic, but it had just enough equipment and supplies for her to figure out what was going on. She had drawn the child's blood and had gone through several samples and slides, trying to figure out the best plan for attack. Everything she thought of seemed to prove inadequate, though. Coupled with the fact that she was restrained by limited supplies and limited time, Lauren was extremely stressed and extremely tired. The high that she had woken up with had worn off quickly, and now she could feel the affects of sleep deprivation wiping over her. Lauren was use to being sleep deprived and having to solve intense problems in little amounts of time, but not when she was completely out of her element. Not when she was in the middle of an unknown forest with the freedom of everyone she loved and the whole existence of an entire species of Fae riding on it. Not when she was being heavily watched by a warrior goddess and an extremely territorial succubus, who she was sure would kill each other if she didn't get them out of there quickly. Lauren was more than overwhelmed, she was completely encumbered.

As Lauren continued to ponder on her problem, Dagny sauntered into the hut.

"Hey! Did you see the baby? He is so cute." Dagny said, taking a seat next to the doctor who was inspecting some slides of blood through her portable microscope.

"Yeah, his name is Karlo. I had to draw some blood from him so that I could know exactly what I was dealing with with this water." Lauren responded not taking her eyes off of her work.

"Any ideas?"

"Not really, unfortunately. I can't seem to figure out how to most effectively solve their problem."

"Well if anyone can do it, I know you can. Come on, talk to me." Dagny knew how Lauren got sometimes and that sometimes the only way to get her to work through her problems was to get her to talk about it out loud.

Lauren sighed before moving away from the microscope and rubbing her temples before focusing on the young Valkyrie. "So I've managed to figure out the correlation between the Chaacs and the springs. There's a pheromone released after the age of puberty in the male Chaacrans. It triggers a type of chemical reaction, if you will, when exposed near the water to set off its abilities."

"Okay then, what's the issue? Can you just make the kid secrete the hormones?"

"Well that would be the logical solution, but its more difficult than that. The pheromones aren't just laying dormant in his system to be brought out like I thought they would. They are not actually created unless exposed to certain agents, which are not released until he hits puberty and the hormones in his system changes. I mean, I could try to increase the amount of hormone production in his system but that's not a guarantee. Plus, it could lead to other medical problems and malformation down the line for the child's growth in the future. Which is something, as a doctor, that I'm not comfortable with." Lauren was completely exasperated at her prospects.

"Okay, so then what's your other options?" Dagny said, trying to keep the back and forth of ideas going.

"In order to get the hormones, I would literally have to accelerate his cellular senescence. But how to do that?"

"Chemically I would guess." Dagny offered, genuinely trying to help.

"Of course, but that's the thing. I don't have any of the normal supplies or samples I would need to test a gambit of things to try. Plus, we're kind of on a time limit and we do not have the luxury of tentation on our side. We need a chemical agent to speed up his growth" Lauren thought for a second before something ingenious dawned on her. "Unless . . . We can use a biological one." Lauren slowly turned her head with wide eyes and stared at Dagny like she was a piece of freshly cooked meat.

"What? Do I have something on my face? A zit?!" Dagny felt her face, panicking like the teenage girl she was at heart.

"Your blood." Lauren offered almost catatonically as the symphony of ideas ran through her brain.

"I'm bleeding?!" Dagny panicked even more.

"No! Your blood is the agent that we can use. I mean look at you! You're technically 6 years old and you have the body of a 26-year-old." Lauren turned back to her microscope and began to furiously jot down notes and equations with the solution she had just discovered.

"Excuse you!" Dagny exclaimed indignantly while crossing her arms. "I will have you know that I have the body of a very ripe 18-year-old! Maybe even 16!"

Lauren didn't even bother to look up from her notes, "Well, in that case you really shouldn't be drinking. Seeing as you are not completely developmentally mature and the ethanol in alcohol could have a negative affect on your physical and mental growth." The doctor smirked, knowing that she had outwitted the younger blond.

"I always felt like I was 26-years-old at heart." The Valkyrie replied with a coerced change of heart.

"If I can use your blood and draw out what makes you age at such a rapid rate, I can reengineer it and add it to Karlo's bloodstream to hopefully kickstart his metabolism and help him reach puberty at a faster rate. I mean, in essence we would be basically cutting his life span short but if it works, it will kick start the water sooner and he could use that to live a longer life anyway." Lauren was on a roll now.

Dagny let the information settle in her brain before something struck her. "But where would that leave us in terms of taking the water back home? Seeing as we would still have to wait a number of years for him to reach puberty before the water started to work again. If we took the water home now, it would just be regular water." It was a real concern.

"I mean, right now the problem is that I don't have the right equipment or resources to conduct the proper test or make the things I need happen. Hopefully, I can take the water and a sample of his blood and be able to artificially recreate the pheromone from it. That way I can stabilize the water more and then in turn be able to do experiments on it to create a serum that can sustain our lives." Lauren answered, moving across the lab to grab some supplies out of her bag.

"Sounds like you've got a lot of work to do." Dagny smiled, proud of her Lo.

"Indeed. But first things first, aging Karlo and saving the Neiths. Roll up your sleeve." Lauren ordered while securing a pair of gloves and preparing a needle with a couple of vacutainers.

"Yes ma'am."

On the other side of the room, Bo had moved away to give Lauren some space. She had watched Lauren the whole time and could tell that she was getting agitated. She couldn't imagine that it was helping that her and the warrior chick were basically having a staring match the whole time. Bo had done all but peed on Lauren to get Elyah to back off and Bo knew that her next move would be something that Lauren would consider inappropriate and reprimand her for later. So instead of going down that route, she just backed off. She trusted Lauren and knew that nothing would happen, but just in case she stayed close.

As Bo examined the little plants spilling into the room she found humdrum, Elyah took the opportunity to address the succubus.

"I feel as though you harbor a slight sentiment of acrimony towards me."

"What?" Bo said, caught off guard by the warrior.

"You don't like me." Elyah stated simply.

"Oh, well in that case … No, I don't like you." Bo answered sarcastically.

"May I ask why?"

"It could have something to do with you drugging my family, dragging us to a secluded dungeon, and holding us hostage. Or it could also be due to you kidnapping Lauren while she was bleeding and taking her away to someplace where I had no idea where she was!" Bo snarled out. She frowned and crossed her arms for effect. "Not to mention your kind of a bitch who tried to goad me earlier."

"Oh, so that's why." Elyah deadpanned at Bo's dramatics.

"And don't think I haven't noticed the way you keep looking at my girlfriend." Bo said while raising an eyebrow to let Elyah know that her intentions had not gone unnoticed. Elyah offered the succubus no response initially but held her gaze in acknowledgment of the succubus's strong accusation.

"Speaking of Doctor Lewis, I was wondering about your agreement."

"What agreement?" Bo asked confused.

"Your coital agreement." Bo just stared at her, prompting her to elaborate. "Well, seeing as you are a succubus, which means you indeed have a healthier appetite than most, and Dr. Lewis is indeed a human who is very much alive. I assume you two have some agreement about your feeding, which I also assume includes others." Elyah knew she was treading sensitive water, and apparently she was doing so at a rate that was too slow for the succubus because her foot had started to tap impatiently. "I guess what I'm really asking is, is your open relationship open for all?"

"We don't have an open relationship." Bo answered curtly.

The warrior was confused. "Well what would you call it? You are indeed in a relationship but are allowed to sleep with others outside of that commitment."

"I don't sleep with other people. I feed off of them, there's a difference." Bo defended.

"Not really. Not when you're a succubus." Elyah said not maliciously, but honestly.

Bo didn't like what she was saying but she also didn't have what she felt was an adequate comeback. "Your point?"

"I was wondering if Dr. Lewis was free to sleep with other people as well. If so, I would love to avail myself."

Bo set her jaw and took a menacing step into Elyah's personal space. "I'm going to say this once, and one time only. Lauren will not be sleeping with you or anyone else that is not me, for that matter, _ever!_ Got it? And if I ever see you trying to change that to the contrary," Bo paused to glare straight into Elyah's eyes to make sure that she was paying attention, dropping her voice to a dangerous octave. "I will kill you."

"So, you are allowed to be with others but Dr. Lewis cannot? That does not seem fair." Elyah replied, completely unfazed by Bo's threat or proximity.

"You know nothing about fair. When I sleep with others its because I have to, because if I don't I will die. It's a biological need."

"And you're going to tell me that Dr. Lewis's needs aren't biological?"

"Oh, you best believe I fulfil _every_ single one of her needs." Bo said with enough flair and attitude to put even Kenzi to shame.

"It is totally inequitable for you to be able to sleep with others and she not. Just because you love her and your biology demands it, doesn't mean that its right for you to hold her to a standard that you yourself cannot live up to. What you do is no different than if Dr. Lewis decided to go out and have relations with someone else."

"Wrong!" Bo corrected sternly. She took another step more into Elyah's space, causing the other brunette to step back momentarily. "When I go out I don't want to. I would give anything to be completely faithful to Lauren. _Anything!_ But I can't! I've tried, believe me. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy sex, but its just that, _sex!_ Its not the same as when I make love to her, when I give her everything I am and everything I will ever be. So no, its not the same. And you implying that Lauren is the same as any other 'joe shmo' on the street that I feed with, kinda pisses me off."

"Do you not think that Dr. Lewis would be evolved enough to separate sex from love making as you have?" Elyah questioned further.

"Our relationship is Lauren's choice. Furthermore, I would advise that you drop this line of questioning. Because I promised _my baby_ that I would play nice," Bo said, making sure that Elyah knew exactly who she was referring to and that Lauren was indeed her baby. "But I'm not going to be able to keep that promise if the implication of sex with my girlfriend comes out of your mouth one more time. Oh and yeah, I know big words too." Bo punctuated her statement with a hard shoulder check as she walked away, leaving the warrior to ruminate on her words and decide if this was really a battle she wanted to pick.


	12. Chapter 12

Over the next few hours, Lauren had managed to draw Dagny's blood, isolate the molecular markers that contributed to her accelerated senescence, reengineered it into a suitable solution, and added it into a sample of Karlo's blood to see if her theories would work. And it had! Within an hour of applying the solution, Lauren saw a dramatic difference in the aging of Karlo's cellular structure. Now the only thing left was to see how what had happened on a smaller level would hold up on a grander scale. Lauren had no doubt that it would though.

Her bigger issue now was how to translate the work she had done here to what she would have to do when she got back home. This was beyond just isolating genetic markers and RNA splicing. This would be going back to what she had originally tried and failed. She was trying to isolate and modify a system that quite honestly may not be modifiable. She knew the makeup of the mesenchymal cells and she knew the proper avenues and risk associated with trying to change something so fundamentally integral in the overall biological preservation of an organism. She knew that one slight change, one tiny error, could cost not only her, but maybe even her family everything. She knew that she was playing God, and that it was foolish to try to play a role that was ultimately not made for or even stacked against her.

But she also knew what it would mean if she got it right. It would mean infinite life, infinite health, infinite love. A life not worrying about death or injury for her or any of her family members. It could mean a cure for so many diseases, and hope for so many people. It could mean real and complete fidelity in a relationship that had asked for nothing else but that. Nights not worrying and not wondering who or what her lover was doing, and if today would be the day. And though she had grown confident in their relationship and their commitment, Lauren would be lying if she said the thrill of the possibility of all of those things didn't drive her to want to try whatever possible to obtain it. But that was what had gotten her in trouble the last time . . .

Right now she couldn't worry about any of that. She had to focus on getting the solution to baby Karlo, making sure he was safe, and that they all got back home. A gentle hand startled Lauren out of her musings.

"I apologize. I did not mean to frighten you." Elyah smiled, rubbing her thumb along Lauren's should where her hand rested.

"Oh no, it's fine. I just get so wrapped up in my work sometimes." Lauren rolled her eyes at herself and slightly chuckled at how one track her mind could be.

"I find that admirable." Elyah replied, still not removing her hand. They stared into each others eyes for a couple more seconds before Lauren awkwardly cleared her throat, breaking the moment.

"Well, umm yes. I figured out the serum to give Karlo for his growth. If all goes as planned, which I have no doubt that it will, he should grow at an accelerated rate and hit puberty within the next 3 to 5 years. I know it is still a ways to wait and I'm sorry I can't give you a more precise estimation on the exact time frame, but it is better than the approximate 12 years you would've had to wait before." Elyah nodded, impressed at the doctor's work in such a short span of time.

With that, Lauren assembled all the equipment needed and Elyah guided her outside the hut to where the baby and his mother sat waiting. Once settled outside and properly introduced to the mothering native, Lauren prepped her needle while Elyah, Bo, Dagny, and the baby's mother watched. After putting on gloves and filling the syringe with the appropriate amount of serum, Lauren cleaned off the child's arm with an alcohol swab and slowly guided the needle into his tiny arm while explaining to his mother what she was doing. The baby let out a brief wail before being soothed back to silence by his grateful mother.

"I hope this helps." Lauren said as she rubbed the baby's arm to sooth the pain and then placed a tiny Band-Aid on the mark. "I'm sorry I couldn't do more to speed up the process-"

"Nonsense, Dr. Lewis. You have done more than enough." Elyah smiled and rubbed her hand over Lauren's arm sreassuringly.

"Still, I wish I could do something that would give him more time at being a child and you more time with your baby." Lauren apologized regretfully to his mother.

"I am just thankful that my son will be able to save our people. That is all a mother can ask for, a hero amongst men." The wise woman replied and took Lauren's hand with a squeeze of gratitude. Lauren smiled in return and nodded her understanding.

Turning back to Elyah Lauren said, "I would like to stay for the next few hours or so, just to track his progress and to make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Of course. And as promised, I will personally lead you to the springs while there is still light and the spring still has just a bit of strength left. When we return I will lead you and your family to your quarters where you can rest and be comfortable for the night." Elyah answered before walking away with the mother back towards the village to get the others.

While Lauren was packing up her stuff, Dagny made their way closer to her. "Great job Lo! High five team Lagny!" Dagny squealed excitedly as she hoisted her hand in the air. "Get it? Like Lauren and Dagny? Or do you like Dauren better?" The young Valkyrie asked with a face of contemplation upon receiving a confused face and no response from the other blond.

"You're right, Lagny's better." The younger blond concluded and grabbed the still confused doctor by the wrist and high fived herself before walking away. As Dagny walked away, Lauren noticed a sullen looking Bo nearby.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked, making an appraisal of the brunette to make sure all was alright.

"Yeah, I just want to get home." Bo answered aggravated.

"Well, just a few more hours then we can get out of here and back to the resort." Lauren said, rubbing her hands through soft brown locks before leaning in and petitioning the succubus for a kiss with her lips. Bo leaned in and pecked the blonde's lips noncommittally before stepping back.

"You sure you're okay?" Lauren asked, furrowing her eyebrows at her girlfriend's actions. She knew it was hot and Bo was a little cranky, oh with the whole being kidnapped and not having her powers thing, but this seemed like something else. Suddenly realization hit

"Do you need to feed?" the blond grabbed the succubus's face in her hands, making her turn toward her completely so that she could see her eyes.

"No," Bo sighed exasperatedly. "And I'd rather not talk about my feeding habits with anyone else today if you don't mind, thank you." Bo rolled her eyes and went to pull away when she was stopped by Lauren's strong but gentle hands around her wrist.

"Hey? Who were you talking about your feeding with?" Lauren asked curiously.

"Little miss Native Barbie over there." Bo motioned with disdain towards the trees where Elyah had disappeared. "She made this whole deal about how me feeding with others was selfish, and unfair to you, and how we basically have an open relationship."

Lauren stood stunned. She didn't know what to say to what Bo had just told her. To her, that was something she never thought Elyah would do, make Bo feel bad about her Fae nature. She seemed so understanding and accepting.

"That was _after,_ however, she asked me if she could sleep with you." Bo added sarcastically. That lady really rubbed Bo the wrong way.

"Excuse me?" Bo didn't have to say anything to Lauren's inquisition, her face said it all. "Bo come on, really? That seems a little . . ."

"What!? You think I'm lying? You think I'm just making this up for the hell of it?" Bo was besides herself now.

"No! I'm just saying that it seems a bit farfetched for her to ask you something like that. I mean, why would she?"

"Because she likes you and wants to sleep with you?" Bo deadpanned as if it were the most obvious conclusion in the universe.

"Come on Bo. Do you really think Elyah has any real sexual interest in me at all?" It was hard for Lauren to fathom anyone asking those sort of questions about her, especially Elyah. She had a hard time even believing that her and Bo were in a relationship sometimes. So it was weird to think that these 2 beautifully celestial beings would be having a standoff somewhat in her honor.

"Uhh, yeah! Have you not been seeing all the googlie eyes and touching she's been doing? I mean, I think I should get an award just for the fact that I haven't _killed_ her yet." Bo exclaimed. She wasn't known for her patience, so this was torture. More than once she had fantasized about sucking every bit of chi out of Elyah's body, or even just punching her a couple times as hard as she could. But seeing as she had promised to think more before acting in hopes of creating a calmer and more open relationship with others as per the request of her docile girlfriend, she had refrained. She would have to praise Lauren later on her weekend sunrise yoga and admit it's benefits despite her original reservations.

"Bo I think she was just being nice." Lauren tried to diffuse the situation.

"No see Lauren, it could've been 'just being nice' if she hadn't _explicitly_ asked me if it was okay to sleep with you. That's when it crossed the line of not being 'just being nice'."

Well she did have a point. "Wow, I just- I mean, why would she even ask you that in the first place? Why didn't she just come to me and ask if she really wanted to know?" it bugged the doctor to think of others talking about her life without her knowledge.

"Okay, I'm not entirely comfortable with the direction this conversation is going."

"I just find it a bit unnerving that you guys were discussing my life and my relationship, and I wasn't around to add my input." It reminded Lauren of being the ward of the Ashe. It felt like decisions and deals were being made about her without her consent, even though logically she knew that that was far from the truth. She trusted Bo, she just didn't like the situation. It made her feel powerless.

"I'm sorry. Did you want to give her a different answer?" Bo accused with hurt in her tone and fire in her eyes. Her whole plan for being cool and thinking first was completely going out of the window. "I mean, if you want to I'm sure you could catch up with her and clear things up." Bo spat sarcastically and motioned flippantly.

Bo was hurt and upset that she was meeting such resistance from her girlfriend. She expected the blond to be outraged and maybe even march up to Elyah to defend her honor and their relationship. Never did she ever expect Lauren to be upset or "unnerved" because she didn't agree with what Bo had said. It upset the succubus. It made her feel like maybe they weren't on the same page after all. Maybe Lauren did think they had an open relationship or wanted to have one. Maybe she wanted to actually be with Elyah, and if she did, could Bo really stop her? Was it even fair or appropriate for Bo to demand of her something she herself couldn't offer? Was it right for her to be mad if Lauren did decide to sleep with others?

"Bo . . ." Lauren's voice startled the brunette out of her thoughts, instinctually causing Bo to step back and flinch away from the doctor as the blond stepped forward and reached out. Preventing Lauren from taking her hands or touching her.

That hurt. Lauren knew that when Bo was angry or upset or sad or hurt, she tended to lash out and act without thought. But she also knew that Bo was a naturally affectionate person. They were not always known for being extremely open when it came to PDA, but Bo was always seeking points of contact, especially when they were alone. Rather that be a kiss, or a hand held, or a simple touch for the briefest of moments, Bo welcomed and sometimes even needed it. It was one of the reasons why the doctor loved the succubus so much; for her extremely soft and kind intimacy despite what others might think or assume. So for Bo to reject any type of physical touch, especially from Lauren while she was trying to comfort her, hurt the doctor.

They stared at each other for a couple of moments, both not really know what to do. They were both hurting, for different reasons and in varying degrees, but hurting none the less. Hurt, disheartened, and processing. They stayed that way until Bo decided she couldn't take it anymore and turned to walk away. But before Bo could get too far, Lauren had affectively snapped out of her thoughts and raced in front of the succubus to halt her movements.

"Nuh huh. You said I couldn't walk away, now you're not walking away." Never had Bo been more upset about making a rule and then being held accountable to it. This was precisely why she hated rules in the first place. "We're going to talk about this and deal with it." Lauren asserted calmly.

"Lauren, I really don't want to fight-" Bo tried to concede but was interrupted.

"Who's fighting? We're going to talk about this and get our feelings out so we don't have to keep going around in circles." The blond crossed her arms and waited for the brunette to begin.

Bo just looked at her, offering no answer or even facial recognition of her statement. Bo was in no mood to have a "talk" that would undoubtedly lead to a fight that would leave them hurt and upset with each other for weeks on in. Especially not in the middle of the rain forest in some unknown place while they were essentially captives to a fae she had now deemed her mortal enemy. But Lauren knew better. She could see the questions and the worries written all over her girlfriend's face. And she would be damned if she let Bo fester with all of those unrequited emotions and questions rumbling around in her brain.

"Bo, just get it out so we can deal with this."

"I don't want to deal with anything."

"How are we supposed to get past it if we don't deal with it?" Bo's answer was a nonchalant shrug and crossing her arms. "So that's it? You're just going to be upset with me?"

"I'm not upset with y-"

"Bullshit!" The word was so uncharacteristic for Lauren it stunned the both of them to momentary silence. Lauren stood with her eyebrows furrowed and jaw set, classic signs of upset Lauren. And Bo stood with her head cocked and lips pursed, classic signs of determined Bo.

"Fine, Bo. You don't want to talk? Then I'll talk and you listen." Lauren took a step into the succubus's personal space and the brunette bowed her head, feeling a reprimand on its way. "I don't know all the details of what happened between you and Elyah, and honestly, I don't care. All I care about is you and me. Because at the end of the day that's all that matters, that we're a team. Not me and Elyah, or anyone else. Bo Dennis and Lauren Lewis." Not being able to resist, Bo looked up into Lauren's eyes, seeing the sincerity there.

"Now, when I questioned you and said that it was unnerving that you guys had been speaking about me without me being aware, it in no way meant that I didn't believe, trust, or that I disagreed with anything you said. I'm sure that whatever you said properly handled the situation and adequately represented us. All I was saying was that I wish I had been there for myself to had witnessed and confronted the situation as well." Both of their postures softened as they stared into one another's' eyes. "Now whatever this was between us- whatever Elyah said to you, lets just let it go. Because its not worth us being upset at each other. Its not worth _us_. We have too many other things to be worried about to let someone else's questions and opinions about _our_ relationship distract or hinder us. The only two people's opinions that really matter when it comes to our relationship is mine and my future baby mama's." Lauren quipped playfully with a pout before a smirk broke out across her face.

Bo's face lit up at that statement because the idea of being Lauren's baby mama one day always made her giddy. She also loved when Lauren joked out of character like this. It was a side of Lauren that many people didn't get to see and that most people didn't even know existed. It was also a welcomed affect of Kenzi and Dagny's influence over the stoic doctor, and she loved it. She loved how Lauren could make any situation better and how the blond always knew how to bring them back to their center.

Before she knew it, a smile broke out over the succubus's face and a chuckle bubbled up out of her mouth, causing Lauren to wrap her arms around her waist and pull her impossibly closer. This time Lauren was met with no resistance when she immediately leaned in for a kiss with her smiling girlfriend. Bo responded and kissed her back before slightly biting her girlfriend's lower lip playfully in agreement. They stayed that way, wrapped up in each other's arms, until they were joined by the rest of the crew accompanied by Elyah and Avi.

…

The gang marched along in the picturesque habitat in stride. They had been trekking along for what felt like miles but in actuality was closer to a meters. Because of the depletion in energy, loss of powers, and lack of trust, the 7 followers seemed to lag behind. Lauren however, was the most aware as she followed closely behind the 2 native Fae that knew exactly where they were going and walked with purpose.

The sun was setting but the heat that still shined from it's rays beat down on the newcomers who were definitely overdressed. Now they understood why Elyah and the others were all half naked. They hiked through the wild greenery and exotic flowers as they tried not to freak out over ever little sound, smell, and animal that revealed itself along the way. If they were honest, being kidnapped into a vibrant and exuberant rainforest was not the worse thing ever. If it had been under different circumstances, this would have definitely been a place they would have loved to visit on their free time. More than once Bo had seen a strange animal or fruit and had fantasized about petting the unknown creature or picking the fruit and feeding it to Lauren as they swung from vines and trees like Jane and Tarzan. But that would have to wait for a less hostagey day.

Finally, the group arrived to a tiny clearing that was surrounded by trees on every side, just like everything else. The group of 7 stood shoulder to shoulder as the 2 natives walked ahead of them and then stood on either side of a tiny hovel like opening. The hole looked like it led down to an underground cave, and sticking out was a what looked like a centuries old, children crafted ladder that went down forever.

They all stood in silence, some with wide eyes, others in questioning defiance. Elyah and Avi just waited, finding slight humor in their reactions. Finally, breaking the weird and awkward tension, Kenzi raised her hand.

"I'm just gonna be the first to say it . . . There is no faeing way I am going in there." She declared as she eyed the hole suspiciously.

"Yeah, I second that initiative." Dagny agreed, a little scared of what could be waiting for them if they did go down into the crater.

"What is this? Some kind of game?" Bo asked defensively as she crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows. "We help you and you what? Push us into some hole and leave us there to die?"

"Well first of all, I would never do that to Dr. Lewis." Elyah said suggestively as she crossed her arms and made direct eye contact with Bo, making sure her intentions and message was clear. "And secondly, _we_ did nothing. It was Dr. Lewis who helped while you wandered around and whined about like a petulant child."

 _Oh, Bo was really about to kick her ass_. Sensing the impending danger, Lauren was just quick enough to step between the two and place a restraining hand on the Succubus's chest before she had a chance to lunged at the smirking Neith.

"Okay, I say we check it out." This earned the doctor a few skeptical looks from her family. "I mean- we've come all this way. And I trust that Elyah would never do anything to harm me or my family. Seeing as we had a deal and I held up my end, right?" Lauren asked, looking straight at the warrior.

"Of course." Elyah bowed her head, showing the utmost respect for the doctor and their deal.

"I'll even go first." Lauren chipped, trying to add some optimism to the situation, as she moved to walk to the mouth of the opening. Before she was far though, Bo grabbed hold of her arm and stopped her, shaking her head while glaring at the Neith, still not trusting her.

"I'll go." Mark volunteered. He really just wanted to swim, and honestly how bad could it be. It was 7 of them and only 2 of these dudes. If anything seemed shady, they would just kick their asses.

"Okay." Bo agreed. "But only after she goes first." Bo said as she nodded towards Elyah. Elyah answered by smiling and raising her hands in surrender before climbing feet first in the hole and proceeding down the latter. One by one they followed. Mark, Vex, Dagny, Lauren, Bo, Kenzi, and then finally Dyson and Avi after helping the others down. As they each emerged from the tiny opening and stood on the rock platform, what they were met with stopped them all dead in their tracks.

In front of them stood the grandest and most breathtaking display of natural artistry ever seen. In front of them was a wonderland of sight and sound that was matched with the magnificence of what some would only describe as Valhalla. Inside of what originally appeared to be a tiny cave was a vast opening that expanded as far as the natural eye could see. It was approximately 100ft high, and 60ft below the platform from where they stood shone crystal blue water that had to be at least 50 to 100ft in depth. It made them wonder if they had entered into another planet or dimension.

Vines and limestone structures hung like chandeliers from a massive opening above them, and along the grandiose stone walls and ceiling surrounding them cascaded decorations of moss, leaves, bushes, and vines that made the whole place glow in an ethereal essence of blues, browns, and greens. The breathtaking light that illuminated the entirety of the euphoric land added the perfect strokes of purple, white, and turquoise, and it gave the cave an iridescent glow. Above them they could see the trees and birds fly, and hear the perfect harmonies of the forest land and water flow as the wind swooshed about. Below them was the crystalline waters reflecting the ambers of light shining from overhead. The water seemed to move with a lightness only akin to the movement of a dove or the grace of a ballerina. It almost seemed unreal; too picture perfect. The highline opening shone on the surface of the waters as if it were a gateway to a utopia some would describe as heaven. This place was heaven beneath earth and it all seemed otherworldly, utterly too perfect to exist right in the middle of the earth. It was almost too much to take in all at once and they all marveled at it's magnificence.

 _SPLASH_

They looked down to see Avi emerge from underneath the beautiful sea of moisture before swimming towards the edge of the cave where the waters got shallow enough for him to stand.

"Shall we?" Elyah had managed to make her way across the jagged rocks along the walls of the cave that made a stairway to the edge of the water. She beckoned for the others to follow as she sauntered into the water, removing her weapon first and then her articles of clothing as she went along, until she was knee deep and then dove head first as if she were an Olympic trained athlete. When she reemerged, black hair glistening and floating around her as her flawless skin glowed. She held up the last remainder of clothing besides her thong like bottoms and threw it over to the side, leaving her topless, before diving back in and swimming off.

"Oh, I'm definitely getting in now." Mark commenting as he nearly ran to the waters edge with a horny Vex on his heels.

"I tell you what, that woman really knows how to put on a show." Tilting his head, Dyson watched the muscles ripple in the goddess's back with every stroke she took. Yeah, she had drugged them and then kidnapped them. Not to mention the fact that she was a bit abrasive and she didn't really get along with Bo too well, probably because Bo was just as abrasive he thought. Still considering all of that, you couldn't deny that the woman was a complete knock out bombshell. Finally noticing the degusted look of betrayal Bo was giving him, he righted his eyes.

"What?" He said innocently knowing that he had been caught ogling.

They all ran to the edge stripping off their clothes down to their underwear. As they stepped their foot in, they noticed how the water had a glistening effect. Sort of as if it was made of glitter.

Lauren swept her hand across the surface of the spring and held her hand up to marvel at its affects. The glittering water glistened on her wet palm and the lines of moisture that rolled down past her wrist illuminated her arm. Becoming bolder, she stepped deeper in and the further she got, the more serene she felt. She couldn't explain it, but it felt like with each step her lungs were being inflated more and more with pure oxygen. It was the most surreal thing she had ever felt and the others were sharing in her exuberant experience as they all marveled at the miracle before them.

Before long they found them selves wading in the deeper parts of the water, feeling as if they were floating on air.

"Are we high?" The inquisitive question came from Mark.

"I don't know but I feel incredible." Bo moaned out in a trancelike peace.

"We have gotta take this stuff back home." Dyson gruffed as he closed his eyes and let the feeling of tranquility overtake him.

Kenzi, ever the opportunists, piped up with an idea of her own. "Hey Hotpants, forget serum. You have got to take this stuff back home and make it into a drug so we can sell it on the black market. Get us some real dough."

"Yeeeaaah . . . Could you imagine if you could smoke this?" Dagny was no novice when it came to smokable substances, but nothing she had ever encountered had ever made her feel like this.

"Bollocks, that would be gnarly." Vex said, sounding too much like a beach bum from the 80s.

"And this is just from touching it. Imagine if we drank it." Thinking that the doctor's idea was brilliant, they all cupped their hands and took large swallows of the magical liquid.

As the liquid slid down their throats, they could feel themselves being rejuvenated. They could feel every cell in their bodies reforming and repairing as they drank more, leaving goose bumps on their skin. Their bodies seemed to come alive and they could instantly see a noticeable difference in each other. Firmer skin, healthier complexions, shinier hair, brighter eyes. They looked as if they had stepped off of the cover of PEOPLE Magazine's Most Beautiful People issue after getting hours and hours of revitalizing sleep. It was amazing.

Suddenly, Dyson let out an overpowering roar that echoed throughout the cave. Looking over, Lauren could see that his Wolf had returned in full force by his canine features and black and yellow eyes. She looked over to the other Fae and saw that Mark had also regained his powers, and smiled when she heard him let out a roar in response to his father's. She looked to Vex who was stretching his hands out with a canary like grin, and watched as he made Kenzi shoot up out of the water and start splashing herself, limbs flailing all which ways, until he was satisfied with her yells for mercy. Dagny watched and laughed, not being able to really test her powers like the others without hurting someone, but still feeling more powerful than she had ever felt in her entire life.

Lauren laughed in joy at the giddiness of her family before turning around to check on her girlfriend. What she was met with stole her breath away. The succubus was mere inches away with iridescent eyes they bore right through her. The electric blue orbs sparkled with a power that Lauren had not seen in a very long time. The familiar look sex and predatory need rolled off of the succubus in waves and both of their breaths became quicker and shallower. Lauren could feel herself becoming wetter, and it was not from the water.

Slowly Bo swam closer to Lauren, being sure not to touch her even though she was way beyond being in her personal space. Lauren held her breath, the palpable desire making it almost impossible to exhale and inhale at a normal rate. Bo could see the translucent colors dance around Lauren as her aura spiked and spiked with every breath she achingly took. Bo could smell the scents of vanilla and jasmine that were all to Lauren and her succubus reveled in its revival as the power pumped like fire through her veins. The whole world had floated away and the others, who had thankfully swum away from them to continue in their water games, didn't matter.

Finally wanting nothing more than to taste her lover, Bo ghosted her hands along Lauren's sides under the water, sending electric jolts all throughout her body before softly pressing their lips together. Their eyes stayed open for only a millisecond before they flutter closed and the almost feather like kiss deepened. Lauren placed her hands gently at the base of Bo's jaw as she felt the brunette's tongue graze across her lips, asking for permission to enter. She opened her mouth slightly, allowing for the other woman's tongue to slowly glide across hers and curl upward to caress the back of her teeth and lip. Out of instinct to the warm intrusion, Lauren moaned into the kiss, setting off a chained reaction and braking the dam of Bo's restraint. Bo grabbed her girlfriend tight and pulled her flush against her, deepening the kiss and causing Lauren to release an audible gasp in surprise. This time she did not ask for permission. She slid her tongue into the blonde's mouth and hungrily took what she wanted, still making sure that every movement was filled with love and passion. Lauren answered in kind, moving her tongue against the other, unwilling to give up dominance that easily.

Knowing how to shift the tides in her favor, Lauren bit down on Bo's lip then soothed it with her tongue before diving back into the warming and tingly sensation of her mouth. Bo groaned in response, and with one arm wrapped around her waist and the other on her hip, Bo slid her hand down to her girlfriend's ass and squeezed, signifying for her to hoist herself up. Lauren complied and wrapped her long legs around the brunette's slender waist as they floated in the water. One hand held the succubus's face while the other gently gripped a handful of sumptuous hair. The doctor grinded her hips into the impeccably soft skin of her girlfriend at the request of the firm hand that tenderly grasped her rear side and pulled her tightly against the other woman.

This felt good.

This felt amazing.

This felt like home.

But as amazing as this felt, Lauren knew that they were on the verge of having very loud and very orgasmic sex within eyeshot of their friends and family.

"We have to stop." Lauren panted trying more to convince herself than anyone else.

"No we don't." Bo husked before latching back onto the blonde's lips, sucking and licking ferociously.

"We _should_ stop. Everyone can see us." Lauren tried to reason, despite what her hormones were telling her.

"Well let them watch. I have been sexless and powerless for the last 24 to 32 hours. I have _a lot_ of making up to do." Lauren could not argue with that logic, although the idea of others watching was never something she was interested in.

"Oy, horndogs!" Vex called out, breaking the lust bubble.

"Find somewhere to do that out of earshot and out of the water. We don't want your bodily fluids floating around here. I don't care how magical it is." Kenzi instructed and swam back to the others before she saw some more stuff she was not aiming for.

Leaving the two lovers to collect themselves and scamper out of the water to find another place to continue their coital exploration.

* * *

 **THE END . . .**

 **JUST KIDDING! I know half of you just killed me in your minds lol . . . I love you :*.**

 **Hey Guys! This is not the ending, there will be more chapters. So put away your torches and stop trying to google my house . . .**

 **This chapter took me longer to write and is a bit longer in length than the others because initially this story was only supposed to have 12 chapters. But after such amazing responses and love from you guys, it kind of took a different road and became something totally different and dare I say better. With that being said, we are coming down to the last few chapters of this journey, so please prepare your hearts and minds in advanced lol.  
**

 **I want to say Thank You and that I love you . . . all, from the bottom of my heart. Thank you for following and supporting me on this crazy ride. Let's enjoy the rest of this journey and go out with a bang, together!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

 ***P.S. Also, I was wondering if I should continue the next chapter with a little docculoving. Is that something you guys would be interested in? Let me know, thanks!***


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I know, I know . . . All I can say is that I am so sorry that this one took me so long to post. Thank you to all of you who kicked my butt and showed me that people actually still care for this story, it really means a lot to know that something I do can actually mean something to somebody . . . So thanks!**

 **I hope you guys are ready to get back into it and please excuse me if my writing is a little rusty, I haven't been writing for a couple of months (almost a year X( yikes). I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

The sounds of rustling leaves disturbed the otherwise serene scenery as the two lovebirds scrambled to get themselves comfortable.

Bo and Lauren had managed to hastily climb up the ladder out of the cave after quickly realizing that any place they tried to escape to within would give the others a rather graphic audio and possibly visual appraisal of their activities. So they hurried, Bo practically pushing Lauren up the ladder, before finding a secluded bushel of leaves behind a tree that was just close enough, but still far enough away to be private.

The night was full of darkness that enveloped them in the breezy air as the stars added a show of lights overhead. The sounds of night creatures echoed as they greeted the full moon that hung as if it were a prop upon a stage. And the varying smells and sights of trees and foliage made the scene look like something out of a Shakespearean drama.

None of that matter to the two ladies rivaling all backseat teens though. All that mattered was getting each other undressed and satisfied as quickly as possible.

Lauren laid back against the ground after making a comfortable bed of leaves as to not cause injury during what she knew would be a rather passionate night of love. The doctor sat up and smiled as her succubus kneeled in front of her and watched her with lust filled eyes as the doctor slowly reached behind herself to unhooked her water soaked bra. She undid the clasp with precision and slowing let the material slide down her arms, exposing her perky breast and being sure to never break contact with the mesmerizing ethereal blue eyes.

Lauren leaned forward and hooked her index fingers in the straps of the black bra that was shielding Bo's girls, slowly pulling the succubus towards her. Bo crawled slowly until she was a breath away, leaning over the blonde's legs and part of her torso. Reaching behind Bo while reveling in their close proximity, Lauren unclasped her lover's bra before urging the succubus to sit up so that it could fall off. As soon as it did, the blonde's mouth was right where it needed to be.

Bo's breasts were always Lauren's absolute favorite asset of the brunette's and it showed every time she got a glimpse of them. Lauren ran her hands up Bo's sides until they delicately cupped her full mounds. She pushed them together and softly urge Bo forward until Bo was straddling her lap and in the perfect position for her to show off her skills. Releasing a satisfied sighed, Lauren nuzzled her face in the small space between the rounded mounds and let her tongue slowly run up the valley of the globes. The doctor hummed as the sweet taste of sweat, spring water, and a taste that could only be described as Bo permeated her senses. It was pure heaven.

The small moans and the way Bo's fingers were now grasping her flaxen hair were an indication that the succubus was getting impatient with the slow pace, so Lauren leaned over and took a pebbled nipple into her mouth. Making sure to lavish it with her tongue and teeth every so often, she sucked reverently and kneaded the other breast with her hand until she was able to go over and give it the same attention. The blond continued, loving the swells and the absolutely intoxicating moans and groans coming from her lover.

Bo's eyes had fallen shut in Lauren's exploration and her head had lulled back. She loved this. The feel of Lauren's expert mouth teasing and pleasing her was complete joy. At other times, these ministrations mixed with the built up wait of the prior days would've made this moment utterly unbearable for Bo's succubus, but today it was just right. Although Bo could feel her inner being purring below the surface, it was not in the same insistent gnawing of greed or pain that usually came along with her hunger. She felt full. Not full but satiated.

None of those words really measured up though. In all honesty she felt whole. A feeling she had not felt in a long time, if ever. She did not feel the need to feed or pull chi, although she did want to. But admittedly that inclination was only out of habit. No, this feeling was a feeling of lust and want just out of pure horniness. It was what she imagined being a normal teenager must have felt like, instead of the overwhelming drive she had gotten at that age. There was no underlining drive of fae-like hunger or her biological and imperative need. It was just pure love.

Lauren knew that it wouldn't be long before Bo grew completely impatient and took control, so she treasured the moment. The idea of being completely dominated by the succubus in the middle of the forest was one that did not turn her off, if anything it turned her on even more. Feeling Bo grind her hips down against her waist and pull at her hair even more, Lauren knew just what to do to make the succubus react and take control.

Being ever so gently, Lauren slid her hands around Bo's back and up to her shoulders. She took a minute, sucking softly on the peak that was in her mouth and massaging the back of Bo's shoulder blades, waiting for the perfect time to add the element of surprise. After seconds of lulling the brunette into false serenity, she took a moment to smile around the nipple in her mouth and look up at the beautiful creature in front of her. Then unexpectedly and with vigor, she bit down and sucked on the taunt nipple in her mouth hard, sure that it would leave a mark. Simultaneously, she raked her nails sharply down the soft delicate skin of the brunette's back, being sure to keep her elbows to her sides in order to keep her lover close.

Bo responded just like she knew she would. Letting out a hiss that ended in a growl like groan, arching her back, and pushing her chest further into the blonde's mouth. She squeezed the doctor's head closer to her chest and grounded her aching middle down into the hard abs of her delectable woman. Lauren knew what she was doing, and Bo knew she knew what she was doing. There was nothing in the world that got Bo Dennis more riled up than a sexually aggressive Lauren Lewis mixed with a little pain and pleasure. Having enough of this slowness, Bo's succubus decided it was time to kick this party into high gear.

Without warning, Bo pushed Lauren on her back, surprising the both of them with how rough it was. She covered the blond with her body and started at her neck, biting and sucking as much as she could. Bo nibbled at Lauren's ear and tugged it between her teeth before licking and sucking down to her jawline, leaving a few marks in her way. She finally reached Lauren's chin and kissed it reverently before kissing down the middle of her throat to her breastbone.

She kissed the expanse of skin softly before cupping the smaller breast and guiding them to her mouth. She lavished the mounds, showing them the same amount of reverence shown to her breast mere seconds before. She sucked and licked, rolling her tongue against the hard nipple, and bit down for added affect. Lauren couldn't help but moan at the warm mouth surrounding one of her most sensitive spots. There was no doubt that Bo knew how to expertly work her body.

Bo continued her endeavor and kissed her way down the the panting blonde's beautiful stomach. She loved the dips and curves of the doctor's abdomen. Not only did they tell a story of strength through her well toned abs, but they also told a story of extreme grace through the womanly curves and softness that made up her delectable body. Not to mention the belly ring that always turned Bo on and reminded her of just how badass Lauren really was underneath it all. Bo swirled her tongue around the tiny silver hoop and hummed in delight when Lauren squirmed and moaned beneath her.

Finally deciding that enough was enough, Bo went for her prize. Nearly ripping her wet panties, both from the spring water and arousal, off of the blonde's wet body, she slowly spread her lover's legs and took in her reward. And man was it glorious. The way the moonlight glistened off of the doctors swollen lips was perfection. The throbbing bud and the tiny hint of wetness seeping out of her holiest of places was heaven to the starving succubus. Not starving for chi, but starving for her lover's taste. And taste she did.

With one long stroke, Bo dragged her flat, pink tongue across the entirety of Lauren in one delegate lick. She did it again and again until she had her fill, which felt like never. There was no taste like Lauren Lewis. The sweetness of vanilla and the musk of womanhood was unmatchable. It was by far the best thing Bo had ever tasted and would ever taste in her entire life. She continued, making sure her thick tongue touched every part of her lover's euphoria. And euphoria did not begin to express what Lauren was feeling.

It took everything in the doctor not to snap her legs closed from the pure sensations shooting up her body. She knew that if she did though, Bo would see it as a challenge, a game of sorts that they had quite often played that always led to Bo getting rough. And although a rough Bo was arousing in almost every way, all she really wanted was for Bo to make her cum already. So she refrained, not without great effort and great concentration. But really how could she concentrate when it felt like Bo was trying to lick every part of her from the inside out?

The succubus's tongue was on her and over her and then finally in her. And when that happened she could no longer concentrate. With an involuntary jerk, Lauren's thighs closed slightly around the brunette, causing the brunette to smile and pry her lover's legs back open with a gentle force. She continued, knowing that whatever she was doing was working, pointing her tongue and driving even deeper into the opening set before her. She curled her tongue as she pulled out, feeling the soft walls contract and ripple around it, and then straightened each time she dove back in to help it go deeper. She proceeded being sure to nuzzle her nose against the protruding nub that throbbed with need and causing Lauren to shiver.

Although Bo loved the ever constant sounds of moans and groans that was coming from her lover, there was one thing she loved even more. Lauren was always the less vocal between the two of them, and that trait was one that was definitely highlighted in the bedroom. While Bo was never shy about screaming out her release and voicing her needs, Lauren tended to be more quiet and spoke more with her actions. However, Bo loved to make the shy doctor vocal, whether it be through her voicing her needs or through the slew of curses that would inadvertently fly out of her mouth when Bo managed to hit the right spot at just the right moment. Today would be no different.

Maneuvering her mouth upward, Bo sucked Lauren's clit between her lips and played with it against the tip of her tongue. She brought one hand up and circled her dripping opening with the tip of two of her fingerings. Spreading Lauren's love all over her fingers and managing to keep a steady rhythm with her mouth, the succubus ever so slowly slid her coated fingers inside the hot warm flesh of her woman. Lauren let out a guttural moan and the reciprocating moan she received from her lover whose mouth was very much still at work caused an explosion of vibrations to shoot through her clit and up her entire body.

"Oooooh shiiiii . . ." Lauren trailed off as her limbs went slack and her eyes rolled back to the back of her head.

Bo smiled. She wanted more, she wanted more Lauren words. So she set her rhythm with her fingers, being sure to scissor her fingers ever so gently as she pumped her digits back and forth. She continued and continued until all at once and entirely on purpose, the succubus curled her fingers, feeling for that perfect texture she knew all too well. When she found it she pressed down hard while sending wave after wave and pulse after pulse into her lover, humming her approval around the clit in her mouth and sending vibrations shooting throughout the doctor's body. And that was it, it was too much. Lauren's body exploded, clenching and shivering as she screamed every expletive that came to her shattered brain and the floods of her release showered the hand and face of her lover.

Lauren screamed until her voice was hoarse, and even then Bo did stop. She continued to send pulse after pulse, even after Lauren's muscles had relaxed and then instinctually clenched again, making it hard for the succubus to move or even wiggle her fingers. Every clench trying to keep her fingers in place, and Bo might have been afraid of the strong clenching muscles breaking her fingers if there hadn't been more important things to worry about, like giving her girlfriend multiple orgasms. So she continued.

And for her continuation she was rewarded. Lauren went silent, and Bo sent the doctor into her second, and then third, and would have gotten the fourth orgasm if the doctor hadn't physically pulled the succubus's mouth and hand away. It was heart stopping, mind blowing, earth shattering, and honestly Lauren couldn't feel her body. She was numb, in the best kind of way, as aftershock upon aftershock seized her.

 _Oh, damn you Bo Dennis._

They continued like this, going on and on and on, showering each other in kisses, affections, and fluids. Rubbing their wetness together until one and then both of them came, and taking turns showing just how talented their mouths, tongues, and fingers really were. They didn't know how long they had stayed out there, could've been hours, or minutes, or days, but regardless it didn't matter. Their bodies were sated, and what should have left the normally docile doctor completely exhausted and on the brink of dehydration, only left her wanting for more.

Finally deciding to take a break, they laid together not really exhausted but satisfied with what they had done. Lauren laid with her back flat on the ground while Bo situated herself half on top of her with her head laid on her chest and lazy fingers playing with their conjoined hands. Both of them fought hard to keep the cheesy teenage smiles off of their faces. That was by far the best sex they had ever had, and that was saying a lot since Bo Dennis's sex life left nothing to the imagination. It was a feeling that they were both intoxicated on but at the same time were coherent enough to realized that something was different.

As they laid there, Bo realized that throughout the entirety of their lovemaking, not once had she felt the urge to feed or suck chi. There was a feeling of longing, want even, but not lust and definitely not greed. She had even lost track a few times and had even forgotten it was Lauren that she was with. Not that she was thinking of someone else or not present in the moment, but most times when they made love, Bo made a conscience effort to be overly alert. She never wanted to get so wrapped up in the feelings that she lost control and her succubus take over. She never wanted to harm Lauren, so during sex she would always continuously remind herself that this was Lauren she was with, not some other random Fae. This was the love of her life, the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. No matter how unrealistic it was, she reminded herself that in order to stay with her love for forever she had to stay aware of who it was she was with so that she could stay alive. Bo calculated that the lost of fear and hunger had to to be due to the water. It felt good.

Lauren on the other hand noticed that at no time during their activities had she felt anything other than rejuvenated. Usually by the third round she was ready to throw in the towel or at least take a break so that she didn't pass out from exhaustion later. And although three rounds weren't that much in retrospect, it was when you are a human trying to keep up with a creature that was quite literally designed for sex and extreme pleasure. Not to mention that when Bo would use her pulse on her, she would immediately be too drained afterwards and not be able to continue. However, this time not only did she continue, she was able to go at least twenty more rounds, or at least she thinks. She lost count around twelve.

Cuddled up in each other's arms taking in the sereneness of the afterglow they decided that the Cenotes was the beginning of a brand new chapter in their lives. They could both feel that the horizon was changing, both figuratively and literally. As they laid there and watched the sun come up, the beautiful yellows, blues, grays, and reds, they knew two things for sure. One, they were ready for whatever came next and two, they had definitely been at it for hours.

"I'm sorry . . ." Came Bo's quiet voice, being the first the break the silence.

Lauren hummed her acknowledgement, not really sure what Bo was even referring to.

"Might I ask for what?" She inquired, looking down at her glowing sun bathed love and smiling in delight at how lucky she was. "Might it be for the relative temper tantrums you have seen fit to throw in the last couple hours or perhaps the lack of faith you still have in my ability to protect myself despite the fact that I have proven I am quite capable."

She knew she was picking a fight, but it was all in good jest. Feeling the need to lighten the mood she smiled and added "Or maybe its for the abundance of purple marks I will have across my body that will be hell to cover up for the next days or maybe weeks even." They both laughed.

"Okay, so I might have a lot to apologize for." Bo answered back with her own smile and a chuckle. She knew there were a lot of things she could've done better lately. She also knew that Lauren was only joking with her and decided to play along. "But in my defense, I never said that you couldn't protect yourself, okay? I know you can protect yourself, you've saved my ass more than I can even count. And I was not throwing a temper tantrum. If I was throwing a temper tantrum, there would be a lot more carnage left behind, let me tell you." They both smirked at the truth in that statement.

"And please! Don't act like you don't like the marks. All the sucking and biting you did? If I weren't a succubus, I would have twice as many." Lauren couldn't disagree with that. She smiled in pride as she imagined being able to later remember her handy work.

"No" Bo sobered and sighed "I'm sorry because now I know how it feels . . . What you go through everyday . . . "

Lauren's eyes softened as she watched her lover. She could see the sea of sadness and disparagement flow all over her face and her averting eyes. Gently Lauren placed her hand along the succubus's cheek and guided her face upwards as her thumb caress the soft skin underneath it until their eyes met. She smiled softly, encouraging the brunette to continue with whatever the fears and regrets she was having that Lauren was not sure of yet.

After a few more seconds of encouragement Bo continued. "I'm sorry for what you must feel every time you have ever had to watch someone flirt and fawn over me. For every time you tolerated someone totally disregard our relationship and taking it upon themselves to vie for my attention."

Lauren got it now, Bo was apologizing for Elyah and what that had made her feel. Lauren was going to be honest, it did not feel good to constantly see others try to seduce her partner, but Lauren never worried. Jealousy wasn't a new emotion for the doctor, and over the years she had found a peace in knowing that Bo was all hers. At the end of the day, it was her bed that the succubus found herself in. She knew that in some ways it made her sound like a desperate housewife waiting for her cheating husband to return home, but she also knew that their situation was the farthest thing from a delusional woman who was whipped for their unfaithful spouse. If anything, Bo was the "whipped" one. Bo treated Lauren like nothing less than a queen, and anytime the succucbus had to share her body, she made sure that her Queen knew who her heart and soul truly belonged to. It was something that Lauren had come to terms with, and was sometimes even proud of.

Realizing that she had left Bo hanging with no response, Lauren turned her head towards her lover and caressed her cheek. She smiled before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her lips. The kiss of nothing but love Bo thought as she closed her eyes, and far too soon the kiss was over and sent Bo's lips chasing for Lauren's retreated ones. Opening her eyes, Bo looked at Lauren's glowing face and took note of it's mischievous grin until it softened into an almost dream like smile.

"I love you BoBo." The doctor said as she leaned in for another kiss. And Bo could help smiling as she leaned in and mumbled against her lips.

"I love you too Lo Lo."

. . .

They had somehow managed to extrapolate themselves from one another and forced themselves to climb back down into where the rest of their family was. What they found was a whole bunch of giddy adults acting like preschoolers who were high off of candy, but this time is was spring water. The crew had set to playing all types of water games and trying to knock the others off of each others' shoulders. The laughter could be heard all the way out of the coven.

After joining in the festivities for a little bit with Bo right behind her, Lauren being the the voice of reason decided that it was time for her to check on Karlo to see if there were any side affects from the serum. Elyah concurred and informed them all that a feast had been prepared in their honor, which was the only thing that needed to be said for Kenzi, Dagny, Mark, and Vex to be sprinting out of the water and up the latter out of the cave. The scene made the rest of them laugh, watching the four fight to see who got up the latter first . . . Kenzi won of course.

After filling as many bottles and tubes as she could carry with the magical spring water, 5 bottles and 15 test tubes, they all climbed up the latter and walked back to the camp. Lauren knew that there was a great chance that once they got out of the proximity of the area and as some time went on that the water would indeed lose its abilities. But the more she had of it, the more she could test it and the better chance she had of finding and creating a solution. That coupled with the fact that she had samples of the Neithan DNA from Karlo to hopefully regenerate his pheromones and "trick" the water into restoring its properties at least for a little time, gave her hope. No matter what it took, Lauren was going to find a solution, these results were too great to let die without trying.

When they got back to the village Elyah led Lauren to where Karlo was and let her check him over. It had only been a few hours but there had already been an exponential growth in his development. The baby had grown physically by at least a couple months and an analysis of his blood showed no adverse reactions. Of course they would have to keep a close eye on him and she gave them her contact information so that if anything came up they could contact her and she would be there as soon as possible. Just like any other patient, Lauren was completely committed to making sure that Karlo and the rest of the tribe led the healthiest lives they could for as long as they could.

Completing her task, Lauren joined her family for the feast. Throughout the night she had noticed little things here and there that she had not noticed before. Like Elyah leaning in a little closer than possibly deemed appropriate to whisper something quietly in her ear, or the way the warrior's hands seemed to skim just a little bit lower on her back then she had realized before. She didn't know if her observations had always been there or if they were just more noticeable or even fabricated because of what Bo had told her earlier.

In the midst of all of this she also noticed her lover. While everyone else was happy and giddy, joining in in all of the native dances and music being played while they laughed and ate, Bo was somber, even tense at times. And more than once she had caught the succubus's eye as she observed the Neith respond just a little too intimately with the doctor. It was then that she had realized the truth behind what Bo had said. Elyah really did like her in a way that was way more than just platonic.

What really caused the whole interaction to reach a tipping point was the wink Elyah gave the doctor from across the way as the blond sat next to Bo eating. She knew that the brunette had seen it because of the way her jaw tensed and the way her hands instantly balled up into fist. She could sense the tension in her lover as she felt Bo's leg bouncing underneath the table.

Soothingly, she placed her hand on the brunette's thigh and squeezed, drawing her attention back to her before offering a smile. Getting a smirk in return, she leaned in and placed a sweet, chaste kiss on the succubus's jaw and smiled even more when her girlfriend blushed and showed her dimple with a face splitting smile. They stared into each other's eyes until Bo leaned in this time and placed her hand on Lauren's neck, giving the blond a soft, loving kiss. Bo pulled away like a shy school girl being caught having her first kiss on the playground, and Lauren couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable she could be.

After basking in their moment, Lauren stood up from her seat, despite Bo's questioning glance, and made her over to the warrior who was now staring at her from a somewhat secluded spot near the festivities.

"I want to say thank you, for your help with finding the spring and sharing that with me and my family. I can never explain to you how much this means to us." Lauren held up the tube with the liquid that would quite possibly change her life, and smiled.

"You are more than welcome." Elyah beamed and bowed her head in appreciation.

"I also wanted to say . . . I know Bo Dennis better than I know myself some days. I know that she can be petulant, and stubborn, and frustrating, and downright rude sometimes." Lauren shook her head exasperatedly as Elyah chuckled at the blatant truth in the doctor's words. "I also know that she is loving, strong, brave, and the kindest person I have ever met in my entire life. I know Bo's hang ups, and her mess ups, and her inadequacies, and I accept her anyway. Because I love her and nothing in this world is ever going to change that.

Now, I know to the average eye, what we have in regards to our relationship might seem unfair. But its not, because what she lacks in some areas, she makes up for in so many others. Bo never lied to me or tricked me into an agreement that I wasn't prepared for. I very willingly accepted her and this situation for what it was. It's who she is, and I would never judge her for it . . . Because I know she already judges herself." Elyah tilted her head at the doctor, a mixture of shock and curiosity playing across her face, causing Lauren to smile into her next statement.

"I know about the rules she sets for herself when it comes to her feeding, whether it be through sex or just chi sucking- She thinks I don't but I do . . . I know that she puts herself on a schedule so that she can minimize the amount times and likelihood of me having to know about it. I see the look on her face after she gets extensively injured and has to go out to feed, even when she tries to cover it up or hide it from me. I see the sadness and the guilt in her eyes, even when she's trying so hard just to be proud of who she is. I remember the times when she would try to go weeks and months without feeding, thinking I wouldn't notice, and making herself sick. And I would never ask or want her to do that to herself ever again.

And although I do appreciate the attention, and all of the praise and interest that you have shown in me, especially since I do believe that they were genuine." Lauren took a moment to compose herself before stepping forward into the warrior's personal space and continuing "I would also _greatly_ appreciate it if you would not project your opinions and your judgments on us, and would keep them to yourself."

Elyah had never more adequately been put in her place than in this moment. She marveled at Lauren's passion, love, and intelligence, even in this situation. She wouldn't expect anything less from the demur doctor though. She did not realize that her inference that Bo was taking advantage or putting the doctor in an unfair position also implied that Dr. Lewis was not able or intelligent enough to see others and make her own educated decisions, which is something she never wanted to do. She trusted and knew that Dr. Lewis was more than capable of choosing what was best beneficial for her life. Bo Dennis must really be something special for someone so outstanding and amazing to be defending and loving her so incredibly.

Without a second word or comment, Lauren bowed her head and turned around to go back to join her family and celebrate.

* * *

 **Well hey! You made it to the end! I hope you liked it and I hope it lived up to at least some of your expectations. I plan to have the last 2 chapters up hopefully sometime soon. I can't promise that it will be within the next couple of days or even weeks, but it definitely won't be after a months, almost year, long hiatus lol. After we finish up this story, I plan on continuing it with an epilogue that will be its own fresh new story. But until then, Godspeed!**

 **Between travelling, being a freelancer going from job to job (sometimes working 2 and 3 jobs at a time) and family health issues and deaths, everything has been crazy. Not to mention the fact that I don't like to write for one ship when other ship's (Wayhaught) canon are so fresh in my mind. I am a huge stickler for characterization so I would hate to be writing for one fandom and totally messing up the voices of the characters because another fandom was more prevalent in my mind at the time. So I had to go back and watch all of "Lost Girl" over again (such a burden *insert strong sarcasm here*) but it was well worth it to bring you guys great content.**

 **I also was honestly just scared to post this lol. This is my first time writing a full out sex scene and I was just nervous about if it was good or just weird or trashy or whatever. I'm such an awkward potato when it comes to these types of things lol. So I'm sorry if its not what you guys were expecting. But yeah . . .**

 **Be on the look out for some more stuff and I truly and honestly love you guys :* Thanks!**


End file.
